The Noah Curse
by TriforceNinja
Summary: Allen Walker has left the Black Order when the 14th tries to take over. Worst case scenario he is being persuaded by the Noah and was captured by them. I don't own D. Gray Man or the characters. Contains: Noah Allen.
1. Escape

**The Noah Curse**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Escape**

* * *

It has been three days since Allen Walker was imprisoned in his room. He is lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. His skin is changing from his normal peachy tone to Noah gray. Cross marks were appearing on his forehead as well. He is not happy of what he's turning into. This is the reason he was locked in his room. Someone is knocking on his door.

"Allen?" called a female voice behind the door.

"Are you alright?" called another voice which belongs to a man. "We brought you food."

Allen looks at the door and said, "I'm not hungry, Lavi."

The man on the other side opens the door and walk in along with the female with short dark green hair. They are Allen's best friends Lavi and Lenalee. Lavi looked at Allen confused and said, "Are you sure you're not hungry?" He saw that Allen changes into a Noah then he turns back to normal.

"Noah!" Lavi cried. He grabs a handful of Allen's shirt and said, "Tell me Noah scum, what happened to the real Allen Walker?!"

He held his deactivated Anti-Akuma hammer in his other hand ready to activate it, but Lenalee held onto his arm, preventing him to use it. She knows Allen is struggling to fight off the Noah inside of him.

"Lavi," she said, "I know Allen is turning into a Noah, but he is our friend so please don't harm him.

He let go of Allen and lower his armed arm. Lenalee walk up to Allen and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, Allen, we're here for you." She said gently.

Allen smiles at her then he starts to struggle. He clutches his head with both hands, squirming on his bed then he starts to flail violently.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" he screams as he continues to struggle. His skin keeps changing back and forth from normal to gray. Lenalee tries to calm him down but she couldn't get through to him. She places both her hands on Allen's shoulders, trying to keep him in place.

"Allen, snap out of it!" she yells as she slaps him across the face.

Allen finally calm down then he looks at both his friends.

"Lenalee, Lavi, I'm sorry that I worried you," he said, "I need some time to be alone."

Lenalee and Lavi stare at each other with a puzzled expression then they look back at Allen.

"But Allen, what about your condition?" asked Lavi

"That's the problem; I could be risking your lives the next time that happens."

"But we want to help you."

"You can help by leaving my room."

"But Allen-"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Allen screams.

He stares at his friends blankly then he says calmly, "I don't want to harm any of you; I just want everyone to be safe."

"Allen…" Lavi took a step towards him but Lenalee place one hand on his shoulder and shook her head. They stare at Allen for a bit then they leave the room closing the door behind them. Allen stares at his door when his friends left. He lies back on his bed and stare at the ceiling.

* * *

As Lenalee and Lavi got out of Allen's room they bump into Kanda.

"What were you two doing in Bean Sprout's room?" he asks sternly.

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!" yelled Allen who is in his room.

"We were just bringing him food and checking up on him." Lavi said with a smile.

"We were worried about him; we wanted to help him" Lenalee said.

Kanda looks at Allen's door and says, "That kid has been nothing but trouble." He then faces Lavi and Lenalee. "Once he transforms into his Noah state, he will betray us and doom the order."

"Allen would never do something like that!" Lenalee snaps.

"Don't be ridiculous, he would lose control of himself he will fully transform into a Noah. The Bean Sprout you once knew and love will no longer exist."

"I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES MY NAME'S ALLEN!" yelled Allen who is still in his room.

"We won't let that happen." said Lavi.

"There has to be a way to prevent that." said Lenalee.

"Che, good luck," Kanda said as he is walking away, "but if he fully transforms into a Noah…" Kanda pause for a sec then said, "…I will _end_ him."

* * *

Allen heard what Kanda said about what he is going to do with him if the Noah inside on him took over completely. He is nervous after he heard that last line that Kanda is going to _"end him."_ He is very tired so he closes his eyes and went to sleep.

_In Allen's dream he is being persuaded by the 14__th__. There is no where else run so he has no other choice but to fight. He activated his Crown Clown innocence to fight against the 14__th__. Allen pulled out his sword and attack Neah. The Noah dodges the attack and hit the silver headed exorcist from behind. Allen crash to the ground then he glared at Neah._

"_Your time has come puppet. Let me take over." He said._

"_No!" Allen yelled, "I will never let you take over!"_

"_I'm sorry my dear nephew but you give me no choice."_

"_I am never going to let a Noah take over me!"_

"_You will and you'll like it"_

"_NOOOOO!"_

Allen woke up from his dream. He is shaking and breathing hard. He calm down after a short. He notices if he is going to stay in the order he would hurt the people he cares about if he becomes a Noah. He doesn't want to cause harm to anyone so he decides to leave the Black Order. Timcanpy, his golden golem follows him as he's escaping. Allen jumps out his window, climbs down carefully on the wall until he reaches the ground then he walks away quietly through the night.

* * *

**Triforce: Hope you guys like the first chapter.**

**Allen: Um, am I actually going to transform?**

**Triforce: I can't tell you that now.**

**Allen: Well I like the chapter.**

**Triforce: Why thank you. I am glad that you like it.**

**Allen: Review please!**


	2. Trouble

**Chapter 2 – Trouble**

* * *

It is morning and Lenalee decided to give Allen a visit. She came to his door and knock on it, but there is no answer. She tries again but there is still no response.

"Allen, are you in there?" she called but there is no answer. She opens the door to check on her friend. When she enters the room she notices that Allen isn't here. She saw that his window was open. Lenalee is worried about him. She rushes down to the science division to warn her brother, Komui about Allen's disappearance. He is asleep on his desk as usual, so she came up to him and whispers in his ear.

"Brother, I am going to marry Kanda in another hour." She whispers.

Komui woke up, freaks out, hugs his sister tightly and yells, "NO, WHY LENALEE, WHY WOULD YOU MARRY THAT JERK, KANDA!?"

She sighs and says, "Brother, Allen is missing."

"WHAT!?" screams Komui.

"I came to his room a minute ago and notice he wasn't there."

"Are you saying Walker escaped!?" asked Levierre as he came by.

"Well," Lenalee said nervously, "I'm not quite sure but-"

"That boy is a menace to society!" he cut her off, "If he escaped, he could possibly transform into his Noah form and terrorize villages from throughout the world! He will be a disgrace to the order!"

Lenalee look down took a deep breath. Lavi heard the conversation as he came in. He glares at Levierre and lashes out.

"Allen will never betray the order! He would never terrorize villages across the globe!"

"Lavi, please-" Lenalee said calmly.

"No, I can't just let him talk about Allen like that. He is our friend and we should defend him."

Levierre sternly looks at Lavi and says, "Well Bookman Jr., if you don't believe that Walker is going to betray us, you are dead wrong. He will not be able to fight off the Noah side of him forever, he will lose control and kill innocent people." He turns to his assistant Howard Link and says, "Link, go track down Allen Walker and bring him back dead or alive." Link nodded as left the area.

Levierre look at the two exorcists and Komui and says, "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." He walks away and took his leave as Lavi is still glaring at him.

"What are we going to do, Komui?" Lenalee asks her brother.

"I'm not quite sure, but we can't just have Allen wandering by himself." he replied.

"We need to find him; I am worried about him."

"Yah, he could be hurt or kidnapped." said Lavi.

Komui nodded and said, "So it's settled, both of you can search for Allen, but be careful, the Noah clan is after him, too, so please find Allen before they do."

Lenalee and Lavi look at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry big brother, we'll find him." said Lenalee as she and Lavi left the area.

* * *

Allen is back in England standing by Mana grave. This was the place where he first encountered the Millennium Earl, when Cross found him and took him as his apprentice, when he was cursed after turning his foster father into an akuma. He places his hand on Mana's grave. Tears were coming down from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mana." he said as he fell on his knees. "I'm sorry that I'm turning into a Noah."

Timcanpy pick up a sense and pointed towards a nearby forest.

"What is it, Timcanpy?" Allen asks.

Timcanpy flew to the forest and Allen follows him. As they came in the forest they hid behind the tall trees and saw Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelott holding a skinny young man with teal hair against his will. He is holding a book which contains innocence. Road hit the man with Lero, the pumpkin headed umbrella which cause him to drop his book.

"Why did you use me as a weapon, Road ~ Lero?!" Lero snap.

Rode picks up the book and flips through the pages.

"Interesting book you have here. How durable is it?" she said as she grinned sinisterly. She held a large, pointy candlestick which appears in her right hand. She points the sharp end of the candle towards the book.

"No, you can't do this!" cried the hostage.

"Try me." Road replied

Before she stabs the book with the candle, Tyki looks towards a tree where Allen was hiding. He smirks evilly, which gave Allen this uncomfortable feeling the he spotted him.

"What are you looking at, Tyki?" ask Road.

"It's... nothing." replied Tyki, who is still grinning ominously.

Allen still feels unease. His left eye reacts that there are akuma near by. Two level three akuma grabs him from behind.

"Thought you can hide from us, exorcist scum?" asks one of them.

"There is no escape now." said the other.

They took him out of hiding and bring him towards the two Noah.

"Fancy meeting you here, boy." said Tyki.

Road looks up and saw Allen being held by the akuma. She smiles cheerfully as she drops the book and candlestick as she excitedly hugs Allen.

"Allen!" she screams cheerfully, while Allen has this disturb look on his face. He looks at the hostage who is struggling to free himself from Tyki's grip. He then glares at Tyki and yells, "Let him go!"

"Why should we?" ask Tyki, "He possesses innocence, and we came here to destroy it."

He pulled the teal haired man towards him. He summons his tease to collect the book and destroy it. Some of them landed on the hostage as he struggles even harder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said his captor, as the tease bit on the man's flesh. Allen became furious and struggles to break free from Road and the two akuma. Tyki glances at the silver haired boy and summons more tease to attack him.

"Now what did I just say to my hostage, boy?" he asks.

The tease bit Allen and he glares at his captor. Tyki smirks ominously until he was whacked by a giant hammer that came out of nowhere. He releases the teal haired man from his grip. Allen looks closely at who whacked Tyki with a hammer. It is none other then his good friend Lavi.

"Lavi!" Allen called, as Lenalee came in and destroyed the akuma who were holding Allen captive with her dark boots. She kicked Road off him as well as she flew up and clashes on the ground. Lenalee looks at Allen and asks, "Are you alright, Allen?"

"Lenalee," he says, "how did you find me?"

"We figured you might go to your home county."

The teal haired man got up and whacks the tease which is destroying his book. The book fell to the ground and the tease which held the book attacks him. Lavi hit the tease with his hammer and came to the man calmly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks

"Yes, I'm fine." The man replies, "Thank for saving me."

"No sweat."

Lavi picks up the book on the ground.

"Does this book belong to you?" he asks the teal haired man.

"Yes, is does." he replies as he receives the book from Lavi, "Oh no, they ruined it! This book was given to me by my father."

"Excuse me, but do you know what that book contains?" asks Allen

"Uh-"the man starts to explain until he notices that Tyki is getting up, ready to attack.

"We'll explain later, but first we need to get you to safety!" said Allen then he faces Lenalee.

"Lenalee, please take this man to safety, Lavi and I will hold them off!"

She nodded and took the teal hair man's hand and ran through the forest. Tyki smirks and says, "You think they're going to escape, my boy?"

He snaps his fingers and a cloud of level three akuma pops out from behind him. He sent some of them to attack Lenalee and the man with teal hair. The rest were ordered to attack Lavi and Allen. Allen activates his crown clown innocence and he pulls out his sword from his left arm. Lavi got his hammer ready and he and Allen thought the akuma side by side.

* * *

Lenalee and the man ran through out the forest until a group of akuma caught up to them and surround them.

"Oh no!" she cried, "They got us surrounded!"

"What are we going to do?" asks the man.

"I guess we have no other choice but to fight them."

Lenalee activates her dark boots and attacks the akuma. She killed a lot of them by kicking and jumping on them. One of them is going to attack her where she least suspects. Lenalee took a quick glance at him as he dangerously got close to her, but he got blasted by a bright light. Lenalee looks at the teal haired man as he held his arm up, which was pointing at the akuma and the book in the other hand. They killed the rest of the akuma then Lenalee came to talk to the man.

"Do you know how you did that?" she asks.

"Did what?" he asks

"That blast you did."

"No not really."

"Well, we'll take about this once we get you to safety. By the way, I'm Lenalee, what's your name?"

"Isaac." the man replies.

"Well nice to meet you. We'll be out this forest in no time. Let's hope we find a village."

Isaac nodded as he continues to follow Lenalee.

* * *

Road got up after that massive blow Lenalee gave her. She glares at the fact that she let a mere female exorcist beat her up, especially if it's coming from her.

_"That bitch is going to pay!"_ she thought to herself.

She watches Allen and Lavi fighting off the akuma summoned by Tyki and is enjoying the show. Allen killed so many akuma with his sword and Lavi assists him by using the elements of his hammer. When they killed every last akuma, Tyki smirks ominously as summons more akuma.

"Go keep young bookman Jr. busy." He demands

The akuma nodded as they charge at Lavi. Allen tries to assist him, but he was attack by Tyki. He whacks Allen in the chest as he fell on his back. He glares at Tyki, who is smiling darkly.

"Thought you can save your friend, my boy?" he said, "He is only getting in the way of our plan, even that female friend of yours is a pain in the neck."

Allen is struggling to get up. He continues to glare at Tyki.

"Now boy, my plan isn't to massacre your friends, my plan is to bring you back to the Earl. Now be a good boy and surrender yourself."

Allen finally got up on his own two feet. He grabs his sword and glares at Tyki.

"I will never surrender to you!" He spat.

Tyki looks at him blankly and says "So be it. I guess I will have to take you by force."

He charges at Allen, about to jab him in the stomach, but Allen's crown clown innocence protected him. He attacks Tyki with his sword, but he couldn't seem the hit him. He dodges every blow that Allen threw at him then he grabs the boy and knees him the crotch. He releases him as Allen fell hard on the ground.

"Now boy, you are in no condition to fight. Just give in."

Allen is showing signs of his turning into a Noah again. He tries to fight it as he is trashing on the ground. Tyki and Road watch the white haired teen as he struggling with his transformation.

"Still resisting the transformation, boy?" Tyki asks smoothly, as he came up to him and hits him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Before he loses consciousness Allen looks at Lavi, who is still fighting off the akuma.

"La...vi…" he said as he fell unconscious.

Tyki chuckles ominously as he picks up the boy and flung him over his shoulder.

"Don't waste your energy, boy; you will need it later."

Road grins sinisterly and places a hand on Allen's head.

"You are ours now, Allen." She said as she kisses him on the cheek.

While Lavi was fighting the akuma, he notices that Allen was hung on Tyki shoulder and Road summoning a door.

"No… Allen!" He yells as he struggles his way to rescue Allen, but the akuma where blocking his way. He uses his level two heaven element with his hammer to finish off the akuma. He saw the two Noah entering through the door along with Allen. He charges at them to get to Allen. Road took a quick glance at him and grins evilly. She snaps her fingers, causing the doors to close on Lavi and disappears in front of him. Lavi glares as he punches the ground and yells, "Damn it!"

* * *

**Triforce: Attention readers, chapter 3 is up and ready.**

**Allen: Why is it published at the same time as chapter two.**

**Triforce: Because I was at my cottage and I brought my laptop along with me and I had access to word but not the internet.**

**Allen: So?**

**Triforce: So I was working on chapter three after I finished chapter two and I'm currently working on Chapter 4.**

**Allen: Why didn't you just upload them when you're finished the chapter.**

**Triforce: I told you I didn't have internet access there, now stop asking me silly questions and ask the readers to review.**

**Allen: Review please!**


	3. Isaac

**Chapter 3 – Isaac**

* * *

While they were traveling in the forest, Isaac taps on Lenalee's shoulder and says, "I know where my village is. Follow me and I can tell you more about the book."

Lenalee has a puzzled expression and asks, "But didn't the Noah capture you from that village?"

"No, I was walking by the forest minding my own business and I was ambushed by those two freaks which cross marks across their forehead and gray skin. They were after my book and they tried to destroy it." He said.

He points right and says, "I believe the village is over there."

They travel right from where they are as they reach the village. Some of the village folks were very glad to see Isaac in one piece.

"Hey look, Isaac is back!" call a mid age man.

"I'm glad he's alive!" cry a woman.

"Wait, who's that woman he is with," asks a younger man.

"Is she one of those thugs who attacked him?" asks an elderly man.

"Or did she run into him fell in love?" hiss a jealous woman.

Lenalee walks nervously beside Isaac as the villagers stare at them. Isaac points at a small house which is rustic and old.

"This is where I live." he said calmly.

Lenalee looks at the house then she looks at the other houses. Most of them were old and rustic and some of them were fairly built. Judging by the villager's attire, they were ever wearing rages or suitable clothing. She follows Isaac inside his house and saw there is an old bookshelf filled with books, an old bed, and a counter with a cutting board on top with some loaf of bread. Isaac sits on his bed holding his book. Lenalee stood in front of him.

"So tell me about the book, do you know what it contains?" she asks.

Isaac shook his head.

"This book use to belong to my father. He gave it to me when I was eight years old. He got it at a store, believing that the book can cast magic, but he couldn't cast a single spell so he gave it to me."

"But I saw you strike down an akuma with a bright beam."

Isaac closes his eyes and said, "For some reason my father couldn't use magic. I was reading my book until my father was being attack by a demon. My book was reacting funny and a beam of light came from it and attacked the monster. My father was shocked when he saw that bright light. He confiscated my book, knowing it will be too dangerous in a child's hands. He tried practicing magic again but he still couldn't cast a spell. He doesn't know what he is doing wrong. He gave the book back to me when I was ten."

"So he kept the book for two years?"

Isaac nodded and continues his story.

"We were fishing until another monster attacked us. My father was still trying to cast magic but nothing happen. He ran off and threw the book towards me and I caught it. I first cried out "Innocence Activate" the first line that the book told me to do then I yelled "Enlighten" as a beam of light blasted the demon. My father saw me killing that monster and place a hand on my shoulder. He still doesn't understand the reason that I can active the book and he can't, but he let me keep the book."

"I believe why your father couldn't activate the book." said Lenalee.

Isaac gave her a puzzled look.

"Your book contains a certain item called innocence."

"Innocence? Wait, that is what the thugs where looking for."

"Those thugs are called Noah and they are looking for innocence so they can destroy it. There is a special type of innocence called the heart. If the Noah clan destroys it then all the Innocence are destroyed."

"So how does that tell me why my father can't activate the book?"

"The innocence chooses who should be the rightful owner so the Innocence within your book chose you."

"So that's why father couldn't cast any magic." Isaac said as he looks down at his book, "But even if he couldn't cast magic, this book is the only item I have left to remember him by."

"What happen to him?" asks Lenalee.

"We were in a forest and a demon shot a bullet at father. I killed it with my magic and saw stars appearing on my father. His last words are "Please… protect the book… son." then he perished by turning into dust. I was fourteen when he died. I came to this village to look for shelter. I lived here for three year now."

"So you're seventeen?"

"Yes, I work in a bookstore to support myself. This village is pretty poor and we all have to support ourselves."

Lenalee look at the damaged book.

"If you come with us to the Black Order, we can fix your book." she offered.

"You would?" asks Isaac.

"Yes, we can also provide you a home there as well."

"That's very kind of you."

"But you do have to train yourself to be an exorcist."

"I'm going to be an exorcist?"

"Those individuals that possess innocence are called to join the order."

"Fascinating." said Isaac.

"LENALEE!" cries a voice from outside of the house.

The voice kept calling her name so she and Isaac walk out of the house. She looks at the person calling her name. It is Lavi. He looks exhausted after the fight from the akuma. She notices that Allen isn't with him so they came up to him.

"Lavi, what happened here, where's Allen?" she asks

Lavi look down and said, "They took him."

Tears came rolling off of Lenalee's face. She didn't want to believe it but he's gone.

"I tried to save him, but the akuma kept getting in the way and when I destroyed all of them, Tyki and Road took him." he explains

"This isn't good, Lavi, who knows what they're going to do with Allen."

"I don't know, but I do believe it has something to do with his transformation."

Isaac was standing there listening to their conversation.

"Well anyway Lavi, this is Isaac." Lenalee intradoses

The two men shake hands and smiles.

"Sorry for the inconvenience that happen earlier." said Lavi.

"No worries, I am very please to meet you." said Isaac.

"So Isaac, have you made your decision about coming to the Black Order?" asks Lenalee.

"Well I do think it's rather fascinating and I would like to go there." he replies.

"Your going to be an exorcist?" asks Lavi.

Isaac nodded and Lavi jumps with excitement.

"That's good to here! Now I can just give an awesome nickname!"

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary-"

"Let see, you're skinny and short, but not as short as Allen, and you have that unusual hair colour. I would like to call you bean sprout, but that is Allen's nickname."

Lavi kept thinking about a nickname until he finally came up with one.

"I know, your nickname will be known as Bubbles."

"Bubbles?!" cried Isaac.

"Your hair colour reminds me of bubbles and you look like a bubbly person."

Isaac sighs but he just puts up with it. Some of the village folks came up to the exorcists and Isaac.

"Is it true that your actually leaving, Isaac?" asks a mid age man.

"I am." he replies.

"But you don't know who these strangers are." said an elderly woman.

"They told me who they are after they saved me from the thugs."

A young woman runs over and gives him a hug and says, "Don't leave, Isaac, I don't trust that woman over there." She points at Lenalee.

He pulls the woman away from him and says, "I'm sorry, but this is my choice."

Before he leaves with Lavi and Lenalee, he tells the villagers that he will visit them someday. They nodded their heads and waves goodbye. He follows the exorcists until they reach the Black order.

* * *

**Triforce: Hi guys, thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Allen: May I ask who this Isaac guy is?**

**Triforce: He is a OC I made up and I'm surprised that you didn't ask me this earlier in chapter 2.**

**Allen: Oh, okay.**

**Triforce: I will finish Chapter 4 as soon as possible.**

**Allen: Review please!**


	4. The Black Order

**Chapter 4 – The Black Order**

* * *

When they got to the Black Order, the gatekeeper scans Isaac to see if he is akuma or human. He verifies that Isaac is a human so he let him in, along with Lavi and Lenalee. As they enter the gate, Lenalee gets a warm welcome from her brother.

"Lenalee, I am glad that you're safe!" he cries while hugging her.

Lavi and Isaac both have a sweat drop on their forehead.

"Who is this guy, does he always do that?" asks Isaac.

"Well, he does that often." replies Lavi.

Komui looks at Isaac as he finishes hugging Lenalee.

"So, is he a new recruit?" he asks.

"Yes, his name is Isaac." replies Lenalee.

She points at Isaac's book and says, "His innocence is equipped in this book, but it's in rough shape, can you fix it, brother?"

Komui scans the book and Isaac hands it over to him so he can look at it some more.

"Not a problem, all it needs is a few more adjustments."

"Huh?" Isaac looks at him with a shock look.

"Don't worry; just follow me to my lab."

They follow Komui to lab 5 as he brought out a saw, scissors, tape and glue.

"Uh, are you sure you know what your doing?" Isaac asks nervously.

"Yes, I am going to fix your book." Komui said with an insane smile on his face.

Isaac watches in horror as Komui hacks around with his book. There was a lot of cutting and sawing until he got to the pasting. He is relieved that his book is now fixed. It almost looks like its good as new.

"Now we are going to check the percentage of your innocence." said Komui.

"Percentage?" asks Isaac.

"Follow me; we are going to see Hevlaska."

"Who's that?"

"I'll show you." He looks at Lavi and Lenalee, "You two should come, too. I have some questions for you."

They nodded as they all follow Komui to an elevator, which goes down and until it takes them to their destination. A giant monster, Hevlaska pops out from the side. Isaac is shock at the sight of her and backs away slowly. Lenalee put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; this is Hevlaska. She's harmless." she said.

She gently pushes Isaac in front of the monster.

"Show me your innocence." she said.

Isaac took a deep breathe and hands the book over to her. Hevlaska held the book and beings the synchronization rate.

"1% 5% 10% 18% 25% 37% 46% 58% 65%."

She stops there and returns the book to Isaac.

"Your innocence is 65% active. The higher the percentage the more easily it is to invoke your anti-akuma weapon. If the percentage is below 10% it will be too dangerous to activate to wield your innocence." she said before she leaves.

Isaac looks at his book and smiles.

"Well it looks like we can fully trust you." Komui grins.

The elevator is moving up.

Komui looks at Lenalee and Lavi and said, "So, I noticed Allen isn't with you. Did you find him?"

They look down and Lenalee said, "Well, we did."

"But he was kidnapped." Lavi added.

"What! Allen's been kidnapped!?" Komui yells.

They slowly nodded their heads.

"The Noah was there as well and I had to take Isaac to safety while Lavi and Allen defend them off." said Lenalee.

"There were so many akuma and I to fight them off." said Lavi, "They were fighting me exclusively while the Noah was fighting Allen. They manage to take him down and I tried to get to him while he is on Tyki's shoulder, but the akuma prevented me from getting to him as they took Allen through Road's door."

The elevator stops when they got to lab 5.

"Oh my, this seems to be a problem." says Komui, "Well it's too dangerous to set out a rescue mission right now. We need more reinforcements before we save him."

"That won't be necessary!" called a voice coming behind them.

They turn around and saw Levierre.

"You again!?" snarl Lavi.

"If that boy is within the Noah's grasp then he will guarantee transform into a Noah! We should kill him without hesitation!" roars Levierre.

"Over my dead body!"

"Well, Bookman Jr., if you want to defend Allen Walker, you will be marked as a traitor and killed along with him. Do I make myself clear?"

Lavi growls at him as he walks towards him, but Lenalee grabs his shoulder and shook her head. He took a step back, still glaring at him.

"Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." Levierre said as he took his leave.

Isaac looks down and says, "We can't allow him to do this. Even though I just met Allen he still saved my life. We have to save him."

Komui looks at him and says, "We all want to rescue him, but right now you need to begin your training."

Isaac nodded as Lenalee touches his shoulder.

"Follow me, I will show you to your room." she said.

He nods as he follows her. They came to the dormitory and they saw Kanda coming across and Lenalee decides to introduce him to Isaac.

"Kanda, this is Isaac, he is a new exorcist."

Isaac smiles as he held his hand, waiting for Kanda to shake it. Kanda just stares at him, noticing that he is short and skinny.

"Oh great, just what we needed, another Bean Sprout." he said sarcastically as he walks pass them.

Isaac has his shock expression on. He doesn't understand why he called him "Bean Sprout."

"He must be grumpy because his last mission was a waist of time." said Lenalee optimistically, "Usually he gives that nickname to Allen."

"Is it because of my size, because people like to pick on my height?"

"You could be right." she replies, "Anyway; your room should be over there."

She points at the door which is three doors away from where they're standing. They walk towards the door and they open it. Inside the room are a comfy bed, a bookshelf, a dresser and a painting showing a father protecting his infant.

"Make yourself at home." Lenalee said with a smile as she left the room.

Isaac looks at the painting and held his book like the father is holding his baby. He looks outside his window and thought about Allen.

"Allen, even though I just met you, I will do my best to save you."

He became tired because he had a big day, so he put his book on the bookshelf, lies on top of his bed and falls asleep.

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thank you for reading.**

**Allen: When am I coming in?**

**Triforce: Soon Allen, just be a little more patient.**

**Allen: Well I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Triforce: I glad your excited, Allen.**

**Allen: Review Please!**


	5. Noah Family

**Chapter 5 – Noah Family**

* * *

Tyki and Road, along with an unconscious Allen enters the Earl's headquarters to meet with the Millennium Earl. The fat man with a wide creepy smile heard them come in.

"So, how did your mission go." he asks.

Lero, who got out of Road's grasp flew to the Earl and said, "They failed to take the innocence from the man. ~Lero."

"So, you failed to retrieve the innocence, I am very disappointed in both of you."

He looks at Tyki and saw an unconscious boy on his shoulder.

"What do you have there, Tyki-pet?" he asks.

"I wish you can stop calling me that." Tyki groans as he moves Allen from his shoulder into his arms, "We may not retrieve the innocence from that man with the book, but we did bring you Allen Walker."

The Earl took a good look at the boy's face and grins even wider.

"Good work, Tyki-pet, you too, Road. Now that we have the Fourteenth, we will destroy the world."

"Lord Millennium, aren't you a little concerned that the Allen Walker will try to destroy you, even if he's in his Noah state?" asks Tyki.

"Oh, he won't try to kill me." The Earl said sinisterly. He grabs a bracelet which contains black matter and attaches it onto Allen's left wrist.

"What is the bracelet for, Lord Millennium?" asks Road.

"It prevents him from activating his anti-akuma weapon, my dear Road."

He grabs a collar and fastens it on Allen's neck.

"Now this collar will teach him to obey us. If he disobeys or attacks any of us the collar will shock him." He explains, "Now take Allen Walker to his room. I'll have plans for him when he awakens, but now I have work to do."

Tyki and Road nodded then they left the room. The Millennium Earl chuckles in delight and smiles more sinisterly.

"Allen Walker, the boy who became an exorcist and destroys my akuma is now... _mine."_

* * *

Tyki and Road came to the room, which is assigned for Allen. Road open the door as Tyki carries Allen inside the room. It is a very dark room and there is nothing in here except a bed. Tyki laid Allen on top of the bed and tucks him in. Road came in and looks at his face.

"Aww, he is so cute when he's sleeping." She said as she kisses his cheek.

"Let's leave him be for now; we'll come and get him is he wakes up." said Tyki.

Road nods and follows Tyki out of the room. They close the door and lock it behind them.

* * *

_In Allen's dream, he was knocked on the ground. Neah stands in front of him with a sinister grin._

"_Its useless nephew, you are going to be my puppet whether you like it or not." he said._

_Allen glares at him and says, "I would rather die than become your puppet."_

"_Oh, but you don't have a choice. I will still take over your body even when you're dead."_

_Allen clenches his teeth and says, "I will never allow you to take over my body."_

"_Like I said, dear nephew, you don't have a choice."_

"_You may be related to Mana, but you are not my real uncle!" Allen snaps_

"_But we are related Allen, even if Mana doesn't adopt you."_

"_You're lying!"_

"_I'm afraid not, dear nephew. You are the reincarnation of me. Why do you think Mana adopted you in the first place?"_

_Allen didn't answer the question, he just glares at Neah. _

"_You don't know?"_

_Allen still didn't answer. He struggles to get up, but he didn't have enough energy._

"_Give up boy, you are wasting your energy." said Neah, "Let me take over for now."_

"_Noooooooooo!" Allen hollers._

* * *

Allen wakes up and finds himself in a dark room. He sits himself up on the bed, wondering where he is. Last thing he remembers is he was attacked by the Noah clan, when he and his friends saved a man and his book. The Noah side of him interfered in his fight and Lavi was busy fighting akuma. It came to his conclusion that the Noah clan has captured him. He scans the room to search for an exit. There is only one door in this room so he tries to open it, but it's locked. Allen sighs with disappointment and goes back to the bed. It seems obvious that the Noah don't want him to escape. He hears the door being unlock and it opens, revealing Tyki Mikk.

"So, you're awake." he says.

Allen glares at him and tries to activate his innocence, but it didn't respond. He looks at his left arm and notices there is a bracelet wrapped around his wrist. He tries to remove it, but it didn't budge.

"You wouldn't be able to remove the bracelet, boy. Only the Earl can remove it." he explains.

Allen glares at him grimly.

"Now boy, don't be angry." Tyki said calmly.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY! I AM TURNING INTO NOAH; YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND DISABLED MY INNOCENCE WITH THIS- THING!" Allen screams.

"You can thank the Earl for giving you that bracelet." says Tyki.

Allen still gives him a hateful glare. He hears footsteps running in the hallway outside. The sound came closer and closer until Road ran through the door and tackles Allen.

"Allen, you're awake!" she said.

She begins to kiss him repeatedly as Allen tries to pull away from her.

"Now Road, give the boy some space." Tyki said calmly.

"But I love him!" she cries.

Allen just gives her an uncomfortable look and manages to pull her off. He then glares at Tyki and asks, "What are you going to do to me?"

"We are going to present you to the Millennium Earl." said Tyki.

Allen feels his Noah side trying to take control of him. He struggles for a few minutes, but this time, the Noah side wins. Allen has gray skin and seven stigma marks on his forehead and golden eyes. The rest of his features remain the same. He smirks evilly and says, "Show me where the Earl is."

Tyki grins and says, "Of course, right this way, brother."

Allen follows Tyki and Road came along. They walk down the hallway and they ran into David and Jasdero. They glance at Allen and point their guns at him.

"So, what brings you here, Cross's apprentice?" said David.

"He still owes us, ~hii." said Jasdero.

Allen glares at them darkly and said, "What are you two talking about?"

"Don't play games with us kid, your master kept ripping us off, and now you are going to pay our debts!" demands Devitto.

"I have no idea what you idiots are taking about." said Allen.

They both glare at Allen and grab his shirt collar. The guns are pointed at his head and they yelled, "Why you little-"

Tyki stops them from attacking.

"That's enough! Allen Walker is here because he is becoming a Noah and joining the family."

The twins let go of Allen, remembering that he is the 14th's host. They notice that he is already in his Noah form and they step away.

"We're sorry, little brother!" cries Devitto.

"Me too, ~hii!" cries Jasdero.

Allen only gave them a blank expression and didn't say anything. Tyki nudge Allen with his shoulder.

"Apology accepted." Allen said blankly.

Tyki look at the twins and said, "Shouldn't you two be at the dining room table?"

They look at each other and they rush through the hallway. Tyki slaps his head and says, "Why do they always rush to the dining room." He looks at Road and says, "Maybe you should wait in the dining room as well."

Road pouts and shakes her head.

"No, I am going to stay with Allen, and besides, I helped you retrieve him."

Tyki sighs and says, "Fine". They walk through the hallway until they found the Millennium Earl's quarters. The Earl smiles creepily as they walk in.

"Why, hello there, Tyki-pet. Road." He welcomes them. Then he stares at Allen and says, "And hello to you too… _Neah."_

Allen, who is being possessed by Neah, chuckles and gave him a demonic smile.

"Hello Earl, how foolish of you for bringing me here. Now you must die!" he yells as he is ready to attack the Earl. When he is going to strike him, the collar around his neck shocks him. He fell on the floor on his knees then he glares at the collar.

"What the hell is this?!" he exclaims.

"That is a pet collar to teach you how to behave." the Earl explains.

"Curse you!" Neah shouts.

"Now, now Neah-pet, you are joining our family whether you like it or not."

"I AM NOT YOUR PET!"

"But it seems to me you are."

Neah glares at his collar and tries to get it off, but it wouldn't budge and he got shocked again.

"You wouldn't be able to remove the collar that way." said the Earl, "I am the only one who could take it off."

Neah glares at him again. He knows the Earl wouldn't just take the collar or bracelet off now. There is nothing else he could do.

"What's wrong Neah, you already giving up?"

He continues to glare at the fat man standing in front of him. He stopped glaring and weakly nods his head, showing that he is truly defeated. This was checkmate. The Millennium Earl grins wider as he extends his hand in front of him. Neah allows himself to grab his hand as the Earl helps him up.

"Welcome to the Family." said the Earl as his smile grew larger.

* * *

**Triforce: Hi guys, thank you for reading.**

**Allen:...**

**Triforce: Allen, are you going to say anything?**

**Allen: I am not Allen, I'm Neah.**

**Triforce: Neah!? Bring Allen back this instant!**

**Neah: I'm afraid I can't do that, my lady. He is a prisoner in his own mind and I happen to like his body.**

**Triforce: You bastard!**

**Neah: Now you're coming with me. *Grabs Triforce***

**Triforce: Why you son of a-**

**Neah: *Gags Triforce with hand* (To Readers) Make sure to Review her story. I not going to hurt her, I am just going to lock her up and make her continue writing this story. Please Review!**


	6. Training

**Chapter 6 – Training**

* * *

It is a beautiful morning and Lenalee was helping her brother with his newest creation. He and the science division had finished creating a training station for the exorcists.

"I wonder why we didn't think about this sooner?" asks Komui.

"You did, but it was a complete failure on our first attempt." replies Section Leader Reever.

"Oh right, I remember like it was yesterday. You guys ruined it!"

"The robots were attacking everyone in the order; we can't just stand there watching the Order becoming a disaster!"

"No worries, I made sure they wouldn't go berserk like last time."

"I sure hope you did."

"But before we test the training station, we need a few volunteers." Komui said and he turns to his sister.

"Lenalee, go get me that man who you recruited."

"You mean Isaac?"

"Yes, go get him; I have a job for him."

Lenalee nodded and she walks to the dormitory. Reever looks at Komui, knowing that something twisted is going to happen soon.

* * *

Lenalee came to Isaac's door as she enters the dormitory. She figures that he's still sleeping so she knocks on the door gently. She heard a moan in there and hears him say, "Just ten more minutes."

She didn't want to open the door when he's in bed.

"Sorry for waking you Isaac, but my brother needs you in the Lab." she said.

"Oh okay, just let me get dress." he said tiredly.

Lenalee waited for a few minutes for Isaac to get ready. Isaac came out wearing ragged clothing and sandals. Though he doesn't have anything else to wear because he lived in a poor distract in England. Lenalee smiles warmly and says, "Maybe after my brother is finish with you, you and I could shop for clothes.

Isaac looks at her in shock.

"You're clothes look like they're going to fall apart. We'll get you some suitable clothing." she adds.

Isaac looks at his clothing and notices it is worn out and it wouldn't last is another year. In his village, all he could buy is ragged clothing. He wasn't rich enough to afford finest clothing they had to offer.

"I guess I do need more clothing." he said.

"I know a perfect store where we can find suitable clothing, but first my brother wants to see you."

Isaac nods as he follows her to the lab. Komui is waiting for them until they arrive. As they got to the lab, Komui gave Isaac a warm welcoming.

"Why hello Isaac, I'm so glad to see you this morning."

"Good morning Komui, so what is the reason you called me."

"Oh, we just finished creating a training station and I think you should be the first guinea pig to test it."

"Wh-what?!" Isaac exclaims.

"Are you out of your mind, chief!?" yells Reever, "He is a new exorcist!"

"Exactly!" Komui said with an insane grin, "Since he's a new recruit, we can study his fighting style."

"But we don't know if it's stable enough! Shouldn't we get Kanda to do this?!"

"Hmm, good point. He'll join Isaac in there for assistants."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Um, I hope I'm not interrupting or anything, but can I get some breakfast?" asks Isaac.

"Oh, of course." said Komui, "I guess you would need your energy before you test my training station." He turns to Lenalee.

"Lenalee, please escort Isaac to the kitchen. I hope Jerry would be excited for cooking for a new recruit."

She nods and heads to the kitchen along with Isaac. As they arrive, Isaac saw a pink haired tan man named Jerry, cooking meals behind the counter. He saw Lenalee and Isaac as they got to the counter. He came over to them.

"Why hello there Lenalee, so who's the new guy?" he asks.

"Hi Jerry, this is Isaac. He is a new exorcist." she replies.

Jerry looks at Isaac and said, "Oh my god, he is a cutie patootie."

Isaac smiles nervously after that remark.

"So, are you hungry Isaac, I can make anything you want."

"Anything?" he asked.

Jerry nods his head.

"Okay, I would like blueberry waffles with strawberries on top."

"Okay, one dish of blueberry waffles with strawberries coming right up!"

Jerry turns around and starts preparing the food. Isaac and Lenalee sat at a table, waiting for his breakfast to be ready.

"It's been awhile since I had waffles." he said.

Lenalee stares at and listens to his story.

"My mother use to make me blueberry waffles when I was a child. She used to put fresh strawberries on top of them. They were delicious."

"How long has it been since you had waffles?" ask Lenalee.

"My mother died from a heart attack when I was seven. This was before my father obsesses with magic. It was ten year since I last ate them."

"I GOT BLUEBERRY WAFFLES WITH STRAWBERRIES ON TOP READY TO GO!" Jerry announces.

Isaac got up and collects his dish, thanking Jerry for making it and returns to the table. He cut a piece of his waffle and took a small bite. He chews on it for a bit and swallows it.

"This is delicious; it reminds me of my mother's." he said.

Lenalee smiles and says, "I'm glad you like them."

Isaac smiles back and offers "Would you like to try a piece."

She shook her head and says, "No, I'm good, but they do look delicious."

"Well, if you change your mind, help yourself to a bite of my waffles."

She kept staring at the waffles and said, "Fine, I'll try a piece."

She took a knife and fork and cut a small piece of a waffle. She took a small bite and chews on it for a bit. She swallows and said, "These are delicious."

Isaac smiles and says, "I'm glad you like them."

He eats his waffles until they are all gone.

"So, should we head back to the lab?" asks Lenalee.

Isaac nodded and follows her back to the lab. As they arrive, they saw Kanda standing next to Reever with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Komui watches them come in and runs up to Isaac.

"Hello Isaac, are you ready to train in the training station?"

"Yeah, um sure." he said nervously.

"Che, I can't believe you guy called me hear to assist this bean sprout." murmured Kanda.

"Now Kanda, you should get along with other people and maybe you should give him a different nickname besides "bean sprout" because that is Allen's nickname." said Komui.

"Do you have a problem with short stack?"

"Wasn't that Allen's old nickname?"

"Well, he looks taller then the bean sprout and even a short stack it taller then a bean sprout."

"Fine, short stack it is."

Komui turns to Isaac and says, "Anyway, you and Kanda are going to fight off robots in the training station. Please make sure you bring your anti-akuma weapons as well."

Isaac took his book out of his backpack and enters the training station. Kanda walks in as well. When he enters, he gave Isaac a stern look.

"Don't you ever get in my way, short stack."

Isaac looks at him a little nervous. He doesn't understand why Kanda hates him. He didn't do anything wrong. Five robots appear in front of them and Kanda pulls out Mugen. Isaac cast a fire spell on one robot as Kanda slashes the rest. Twenty more came out and half off them shot there blasters. Kanda swiftly dodges enemy fire while Isaac narrowly avoids the attack. He calls out "Enlighten" and blast most of the robots. Kanda kept slashing one by one. Fifty more robots appear and a few of them uses melee combat and the rest were range fighters.

"How many robots are there?" Isaac complains.

Kanda didn't answer when he is busy destroying the robots. Isaac hesitantly flips throw his book and cries out, "Tsunami." A Tsunami appears and destroys the robots uncontrollably and it nearly hits Kanda. As the Tsunami continues, they quickly left the training station without hesitation. As they got out of there alive, Kanda glares at Isaac and says, "You idiot; you nearly got us both killed!"

Isaac filches and shakily said, "I'm sorry."

Kanda kept glaring at him then turns away. Lenalee, Komui and Reever came running up to them worriedly.

"Isaac, Kanda, are you both alright?" asks Lenalee.

"Che, maybe you should ask the short stack exclusively." murmurs Kanda.

"I-I-" Isaac started, but Komui cut him off by saying, "That was amazing! I never knew you could summon a tsunami!"

Isaac gives him a confound look.

"But you did make a huge mess in there." he adds.

"I know; I still need more practice to control the tsunami."

Everyone nodded except Kanda, agreeing that he needs more practice.

"Well, will set you up with another training session tomorrow. Right now we need to clean up this mess." said Komui.

He saw Kanda walking away and says, "Kanda, you're cleaning up this mess as well."

Kanda glares at him and says, "Che, fine."

Everyone went in the training station to clean it up.

* * *

The Noah clan is getting ready for breakfast. David, Jasdero, Wisely and Sheryl are waiting at the dinning room table. The Millennium Earl enters the room along with Tyki, Road, Lero and Allen. Road tugs Allen's arm and gave him a seat next to her. Tyki sits on the other side of Allen, and the Millennium Earl sits on the end of the table next to Tyki and Wisely.

"~Good morning everyone." said the Earl as he sits down, "May I announce we have a new family member."

He point to Allen and says, "You remember Allen Walker don't you?"

The whole family nodded.

"He is the 14th reborn. I made sure he wouldn't be attacking us anytime soon." he said as he points at the collar around Allen's neck.

The twins grin sinisterly and giggle. Wisely smirks a bit and Sheryl didn't show any emotion until Road gives Allen a hug. He glares a bit after seeing that. Allen pulls Road off of him to have his breathing space. Sheryl still glares but he didn't say a word. Everyone fills there plate with breakfast except Allen who blankly stares at the table.

"What's wrong Allen, aren't you hungry?" asks Road.

Allen shook his head. Road fills his plate up with bacon and eggs.

"Come on Allen, you have to eat something."

She attempts to feed him a piece of bacon, but he refuses which causes the collar to shock him. He glares at the collar then he allows Road to feed him. As much he hated being here with the Noah, he did enjoy the bacon. Road feeds him the eggs after he finishes his bacon. The eggs weren't that bad ether. She grins as Allen finishes his eggs.

"You'll be mine forever, Allen."

* * *

**Triforce: Hi guys, thanks for reading this chapter. Hey Neah, can I come out now?**

**Neah: No! Now read this list. My family came up with this ideas for this or the next story.**

**Triforce: (reads list) What is this! This list has a lot of yaoi parings, and there's AllenXRoad.**

**Neah: You got a problem with that?**

**Triforce: Well, the thing is I already seen a lot of fan fictions with yaoi. Most of them are Yullen fan fictions.**

**Neah: If you want your freedom, please write something which involve yaoi with the Noah family.**

**Triforce: Viewers, help me! Please Review!**


	7. Noah problems and clothes shopping

**Chapter 7 – Noah problems and Clothes Shopping**

* * *

As Allen was leaving the dining room after breakfast, Sheryl came up to him and said, "What kind of game are you trying there, boy?"

Allen looks at him puzzled and says, "I don't what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me boy, I saw you dragging Roads attention as she fed you and hugged you."

"It's not like I wanted her attention."

Sheryl glares at him darkly and says, "Whatever you do, stay away from my Road."

He walks away and Allen just walks down the hallway. As he is walking down, he ran into Jasdero and David.

"Hey little bro, you want to have some fun?" David smirks evilly.

"Yeah, fun!" Jasdero said cheerfully.

Allen stares at them blankly and says, "It depends on what kind of fun do you have in mind?"

The twins smile at each other and say, "We'll show you what kind of fun we have in mind."

They grab Allen and drag him in their room. Wisely saw them take Allen in there and reads their minds.

"They're at it again." he sighs as he walks away.

* * *

Lenalee and Isaac went shopping together. They went in a store called "Rolf's Fine Wears" to look at clothing. Isaac didn't know what to pick so Lenalee finds him clothes which suits him. She picks out some black dress pants and a nice light beige long sleeve shirt with black laces.

"Here, try these on." she said as she hands the clothes over to Isaac. He smiles and walks in a change room. Lenalee waited a few minutes for him to get change. He gets out of the change room wearing the clothes Lenalee gave him. She looks at him, straightening his clothes and fixing his collar. She looks at him again and says, "You look handsome in these clothes."

Isaac blushes after that compliment, feeling a little embarrassed. He smiles at her in return.

"You might need to change back in your regular clothing. We still need to buy these clothes." she said.

Isaac nods and goes back in the change room. He changes back to his ragged clothing and carries the clothes he tried on. He got out of the change room and Lenalee took him to a cashier to buy his clothes. He hands the clothes over to the cashier and she checks the price tags.

"$54.00 is the price" she said.

Isaac searches for money in her pockets, but Lenalee put her hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry; I'll pay for you."

She pays for the clothes and gives them to Isaac. She told Isaac he should change back in his new clothes, which he did.

* * *

As Jasdero and David drag Allen in their room, they look at him sinisterly and giggle. Allen gives them a distress look and says, "Okay, where's the fun."

They grin at each other.

"We are going to play-"David pause as Jasdero pulls out a deck of cards and they both say in unison, "Strip poker!"

Allen stares at them blankly, and then he smirks evilly and says, "Bring it on."

After a few cards, Allen pulls out a Royal Straight Flush. Jasdero and David are already stripped down to their underwear. They threw their cards after Allen wins again.

"How are you winning?" They ask in unison.

"I'm just very skilled in this game, that's all."

"Okay kid, you know what we're going to do to you after this?" ask David grudgingly.

"What?" asks Allen blankly.

The twins giggle menacingly, they said, "You'll see" and they grab him.

* * *

Tyki heard a scream which belongs to Allen. He went to go look for him. Down the hallway, he walks past Wisely, who stops without looking at him and says, "If you are looking for Allen Walker, he is in Jasdebi's room."

Tyki glares at him and coldly says, "Stop reading my mind."

Wisely rolls his eyes and walks away. Tyki heads towards Jasdebi's room and knocks on the door.

"~Who is it?" sings Jasdero.

"Tyki Mikk, is Allen in there?"

"Um, no he isn't, it's just us twins." said David.

"I know you're lying. Wisely told me he is in here."

"Why that little Wisely punk, I'm going to mess with him like I did to Cross's apprentice!" roars David.

"I'm going to mess with him now, hii!" said Jasdero as he opens the door and runs out of the room in his underwear. Tyki grabs him by his hair, preventing him from running in the halls without any clothes. He looks in their bedroom, he sees David strip to his underwear like Jasdero and he saw Allen who wears a grumpy face. His hair is dyed pink and he is wearing lots of make up.

"I see you've been playing strip poker." Tyki smirks a bit, "Haven't you fools known that he could easily beat you in that game?"

They look at him baffled.

"I challenge him to a round of strip poker on a train with my buddies. He got us completely stripped, but he returned our clothes back."

He turns to Allen and says, "Return their clothes, boy and come to me."

Allen gave the twins back their clothes and walks to Tyki. The twins are happy that they got their clothes back. They look at Allen and laugh.

"~You look ridiculous, kid!" laughs Jasdero.

"Don't worry; the pink hair dye is only temporary. You can easily wash it off." said David.

Allen glares at them and leave the room with Tyki. They walk in the hallway in a dull silence until Tyki says, "Don't I get a "thank you" for saving you from the twins?"

"Nope." Allen said blankly.

"You know if I didn't save you, they could've done worst."

"I'm still not thanking you."

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious? I still haven't forgiven you for kidnapping me. If you haven't done that I could have easily avoided that scenario."

Tyki sighs and points to a direction.

"There's a bathroom on your right hand side. Keep moving forward and you will find it." He explains.

"Thanks." Allen said as he walks faster, leaving Tyki behind.

Tyki smirks that Allen finally thanks him.

* * *

Allen walks through the hallway until he hears a voice which says, "So, the twins were messing with you, huh?"

Allen turns around and sees Wisely. He has a smirk on his face while Allen semi glares.

"Don't worry kid, they did the same thing to me when I came here." said Wisely, "I beat them in a game of strip poker as well, then they tied me to a chair and dyed my hair pink and they put too much make up on me."

Allen raises one eyebrow.

"They didn't tie me to a chair; I'm wearing this stupid shock collar so they didn't have to."

Wisely chuckles a bit and says, "You should wash that ridiculous dye out of your hair. Also you need to wash your face."

Allen stares at him blankly and sarcastically says, "Thanks."

Allen continues to explore the hallway until he sees a bathroom. He walks in and washes his face. He sees Neah's reflection in the mirror.

"Why have you forgotten me after 35 years, Allen?" he asks.

Allen gave him a puzzle look and says, "Wh-what?"

"You promised me 35 years ago to protect my memories. For some reason, you haven't grown older, but somehow you look younger than I remembered."

"I'm only 16. How could I make a promise 35 years ago?"

"Do you… hate me, nephew?"

Allen didn't answer. He never truly hated anyone besides the Earl. He knows that Neah is trying to take over his body, but even if he isn't his real uncle he is like a family member."

"I see, if you truly hate me then consider yourself to be my enemy." Neah said darkly, "Every time you dream you'll disappear until you're finally gone."

Allen freaks out after that threat as Neah disappears from the mirror as Allen sees his own reflection. He took a few deep breaths.

"I-I don't truly hate you, Neah, I-I just don't recall making that promise."

* * *

"So, how do you like the order so far?" Lenalee asks Isaac when they are sitting at a table.

"Well I did have a nice breakfast and I slept well in my room, I believe the training station needs some work." Isaac replies.

"How so?"

"Well, the robots kept spawning into larger groups rapidly fast. I think Komui should start smaller on the spawning process. Maybe he could spawn five more after each stage."

"I'm sorry about that. My brother gets in the habit of being carried away."

A waitress walks up to them and asks them for their order. Isaac looks at the menu but couldn't decide on what he wants.

"I'll have a green salad, please." Lenalee told the waitress.

Still struggling on what to eat he confirms, "I'll have what she's having."

The waitress writes down their orders and walks away.

"How do you like your clothes?" Lenalee asks.

Isaac looks at his attire. He also has new dress shoes, which matches well with his outfit.

"I feel very comfortable in this outfit and I like the other clothes we bought as well." He replies.

"I'm glad you like them." Lenalee said as she smiles.

Isaac blushes a bit. He has this strange feeling when he is around her. She is so kind to him ever since she saved him from the Noah. He truly trusts her and is glad to call her a friend. The waitress came back with the green salads and places them in front on them. They thank her for the food and she walks off. They eat their salads and waited for the bill. Isaac looks at Lenalee says her name.

"Yes Isaac?" she looks at him.

Isaac is blushes a bit and spoke nervously, "I-I had a good time hanging out with you."

She smiles and says, "I had a good time, too."

The waitress came back with the bill and places it on the table. Lenalee pays the bill and gives it back to the waitress. After that Isaac and Lenalee left the restaurant and heads back to the Black Order.

* * *

**Triforce: Attention Readers, chapter 8 is up and running!**

**David: Hey shorty, us Noah were expecting a Yaoi fanfic! *holds gun to Triforce's head.***

**Jasdero: Yeah, featuring Cross's apprentice ~ Hii!" *holds gun to Triforce's head.***

**David: If you don't we'll blow your brains out!**

**Triforce: No! Help! Readers Please Review!**


	8. Isaac's First Mission

**Chapter 8 – Isaac's First Mission**

Allen is lying on a bed in his dark assigned room after he took a shower. After that chat with Neah, he feels traumatized. A knock came from his door and a shrill voice sings, "~Allen, its lunch time~"

Allen wishes he could stay away from the Noah. He didn't enjoy being around his enemies. If only he had another choice. He wishes this collar was off. He doesn't enjoy being a slave to the Millennium Earl. He opens the door and Road grabs his arm and tugs him to the dining room. She drags him to the seat next to where she's sitting. Everyone else has already been seated. They had chicken and salad for lunch. After lunch before Allen leaves the dining room, the Millennium Earl taps his shoulder.

"Try to get along with your family, okay brother."

Allen glares at him and walks away. The twins grab him when he was leaving the dining room.

"Hey bro. Ready for round two?" asks David.

Allen looks at the twins and thought, 'Oh crap, not again!'

"We'll have more fun then we did last time ~ hii!" sings Jasdero.

They drag Allen to their room. Allen has a distress look on his face wishing he was out of here.

* * *

Lenalee and Isaac arrive at the Black Order and they got a warm welcome from Komui.

"Lenalee you returned!" he cried cheerfully, "and Isaac, good to see you. We have a mission set for you."

"F-for me?" Isaac asks nervously.

"Yes, you are assigned a mission along with Kanda, Bookman and Lavi to go to Italy to search for the innocence."

"Who's Bookman?"

"He is Lavi's mentor. "

"Oh."

"There's a train arriving in an hour. It will take you to your destination. Make sure you get on that train."

Isaac nods.

"Your group is waiting for you in the kitchen, please meet up with them." said Komui.

Isaac nods again. He turns to Lenalee and says, "I guess I'll see you later."

Lenalee nods as Isaac heads to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, he sees Lavi, Kanda and Bookman. Lavi looks towards Isaac and says, "Oh look, Bubbles is here!"

Isaac has a sweat drop on his forehead and says, "Lavi, I appreciate it if you just call me by my first name."

He looks at the old man with the black eyes and says, "I don't believe we met. My name is Isaac Tactic."

He extends his hand to the old man, who shakes his hand.

"My name is nothing of importance, just call me Bookman." He replies.

Isaac looks at Kanda a little tense and says, "So, you're put on this mission, too?"

Kanda glares at him and looks away. The only answer Isaac got from him was a "che."

"Oh, I see you guys are starting to get along." Lavi said optimistically.

"Well, if you put it that way." Isaac shakily says.

"Don't expect me to become your friend, short stack! If you put yourself in danger or get in the way, don't expect me to save you!" Kanda retorts.

"Now Yu, don't be like that." Lavi said calmly.

"Call me that one more time I'll cut your neck open, stupid rabbit!"

"That's enough, both of you!" snaps Bookman, "Our train is leaving in half an hour so we better hurry!"

Everyone nods and follows Bookman.

* * *

"So, when are we going there?" ask Jasdero.

"Soon, I just need to do the finishing touches on our little brother." said David as he is putting make up on Allen's face. He finishes applying it and says cheerfully, "There, that should do it!"

Allen's hair was dyed black instead of pink. He is wearing a black sweater with a hood, black pants, black gloves and a black took. The make up he is wearing is foundation, which is covering his scar and eye liner. He looks at himself in the mirror and freaks out. He glares at the twin and says, "Why am I dressed like an emo person? We haven't even played a single game of poker, nor did I beat you!"

"Shut up kid, this is only the beginning." says David.

"The fun is just getting started ~ hii." says Jasdero.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Allen asks tensely.

"We're going on a little trip and we're bringing YOU with us." David smirks evilly.

"And there's nothing YOU can do about It." teases Jasdero.

"Unless that spoiled brat, Wisely told somebody about us taking the kid without permission."

David looks out their bedroom door, checking if the coast is clear. The hallway is empty. No one is heading towards their room. He sighs in relief and turns to his twin.

"The coast is clear." he whispers.

Jasdero nods as he grabs Allen's arm and drags him out the door. David assists him back grabbing Allen's other arm and pulls as well. They left their room and close the door behind them.

* * *

Bookman, Lavi, Kanda and Isaac were chasing a train.

"Hurry up, we need to catch that train!" yells Bookman.

"I don't understand why we're so late!" Lavi cries.

"Maybe it's because you were flirting with that woman when we arrived at that town!"

"Hey, don't blame me you old panda!"

"Now is not the time to fight, just focus on boarding that train!"

Everyone nodded as they jump on the train. Isaac is the last to jump on. He lands on the edge of the train and looses his balance. Lavi catches his arm and pulls him on the train.

"Are you okay there, Bubbles?" Lavi asks

"Its Isaac, call me Isaac." he replies.

As they got inside the train, a train attendant who is confused and anxious says, "T-tickets?"

Isaac stands there nervously. Bookman came up and chats with the train attendant.

"We are members of the Black Order. Don't we have several reservations?"

The train attendant is relieved and he escorts the exorcists to their seats. Isaac didn't expect to be in a compartment. They got in the room chat for a bit. Bookman pulls out an exorcist jacket from his luggage and gives it to Isaac.

"Here try this on. This is an exorcist jacket." He says.

Isaac takes the jacket and tries it on. It is a little big on him but not by much. Bookman looks at his jacket and says, "That's the smallest size we could find for now. When we get back to the Order we'll adjust your coat."

Isaac smiles and nods at him. After spending a few minutes on the train, Lavi starts telling stories. Everyone eventually grew tired of listening to him and they fell asleep. Lavi notices that everyone fell asleep and got bored. He then notices he has a marker in his pocket and starts drawing on everyone's faces. After a few minutes, Isaac wakes up and sees Lavi's smiling face.

"Good morning sleepy head rise and shine. You look really funny." Lavi said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Isaac said mystify then he saw his reflection on the window. He freaks out then he glares at Lavi.

"Did you draw on my face while I was sleeping?" he said sternly

Lavi laughs and says, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You, Kanda and gramps were sleeping and I was bored, so I drew on your faces."

Isaac looks at Bookman and then Kanda. A smirk came across his face and he starts to laugh. He laughs at Kanda the most, knowing he's a jerk and always pulls off that tough guy routine.

"I'm going to wash my face, I'll be back in a minute." says Isaac.

He walks out the door and searches for a bathroom. He finds one, enters it, goes to the sink and washes his face. He returns to the compartment and sees Kanda and Bookman grumpy and Lavi beaten up, covered in bruises.

"So, I guess they didn't like your creative art." said Isaac.

"Nope, I guess not." Lavi said drowsy.

The train has arrives at Italy. Kanda and Bookman wash their faces before they got off. As they got off Isaac notices a young girl who is wearing a hood. She stares at back at him.

"Hey Isaac, what cha looking at?" Lavi asks.

He took his eye off the girl for a moment to look at Lavi and when he looks back she is gone.

"It's… nothing really." he says.

"Can you two hurry up, we need to find the innocence!" yells Bookman. They nodded as they travel through Italy.

* * *

**Triforce: Finally, I got away from the twins. Oh hey guys, thanks for reading.**

**Road: Triforce! *Glomps Triforce* Can you do me a favour and do my homework?**

**Triforce: Shouldn't you be doing your own homework?**

**Road: But it's too hard for me!**

**Triforce: *sigh* Fine, I'll help you with your homework, but your doing it!**

**Road: Yay! Review Please!**


	9. The Masked Girl

**Chapter 9 – The Masked Girl**

* * *

Isaac, Lavi, Bookman and Kanda are searching Venice to find the innocence. They ask people if anything strange had happen lately. The individual they ask shook their heads and walks away. Isaac couldn't stop thinking about that girl he saw earlier. Her eyes were crimson like blood. He couldn't help but think that she might know where the innocence is.

"Isaac, are you okay?" asks Lavi.

He looks at Lavi and nervously says, "Oh, I'm okay, I'm just thinking about where the innocence is."

He looks at a library, thinking he should look there. He walks to the library and mysterious figure came running out ran into him. They both fell on their back after that clash. Isaac lifts his back up looking to who ran into him. A girl who is around 13 or 14, who has long red hair wearing a beige cloak. Isaac got up on his feet and extends his arm to help out the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

She nods and grabs his hand. He pulls her up and looks at her face. The girl opens her eyes to look at Isaac. He looks at her in shock noticing her eyes are crimson red. He stares at her wondering if this is the girl who stared at him when he got off the train.

"I'm sorry, I should of watch where I was going." she said as she picks up her books from the ground. She notices the book by Isaac's feat. She picks it up and looks at it.

"Does this book belong to you?" the girl asks.

"Yes," Isaac replies, "it's a very special book, which I got from my father."

"I see; I never seen a book like this before. When I saw you walk off the train I had this strange feeling."

"Katarina!" a man's voice came out from behind the girl. She looks at the direction on where the voice came from. A mid age man with greyish-black hair came up to the girl and says, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

He looks at Isaac a glare at him.

"Who is this man? Katarina, you do know you shouldn't be talking to strangers!" the man yells at the girl.

"Father, I am not a kid anymore!" she snaps.

"I don't care; you're still my little girl! Now let's go home!"

He grabs her arm and pulls her away. She looks at Isaac as she is being taken. Isaac stares back at her, noticing she has his book.

"Hey Isaac, what's going on?"

Isaac looks at him and points at the red headed girl being taken by her father. Lavi looks at her, seeing how pretty she is and yells, "STRIKE! She is totally my TYPE!"

"Huh?" Isaac looks at him puzzled.

"So, why are you pointing at a beauty like her?" Lavi asks.

"S-she took my book."

"WHAT!?"

"She was going to give it back to me, but her father dragged her away."

"We should follow them!"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Where do you think your both going!" he said.

Isaac points at the girl again and says, "That girl has my book, we need to get it back."

Bookman sighs and says, "Fine, we'll retrieve your book first, but make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Okay, I'll try not to." Isaac replies.

They follow the girl and her father. Kanda saw them take off. He was more focus in finding the innocence. He follows them when there isn't anything left to do here. As they caught up to them, Isaac taps on the man's shoulder and says, "Excuse me, sir?"

The man glares at him and says, "You again, haven't you bothered my daughter enough!"

Isaac trembles and says, "No, no, I just wanted to get my book back that's all."

The man gave Isaac a puzzle look and turns to his daughter.

"Katarina, you didn't steal a book from this man, have you?"

Katarina looks at the book in her right arm and hands it back to Isaac.

"I'm sorry; I was going to give it back to you if it wasn't for my overprotective father for dragging me away." she says.

"Um, can we chat some more because I am interested about what you thought of me when I arrived here." Isaac says.

Katarina is about to speak but was cut off by her father.

"Sorry bud, but my daughter shouldn't be talking to the likes of you." said the father as he grabs Katarina's arm and runs away.

"Wow, how rude." Isaac scuffs.

"That man is too overprotective." said Lavi.

"Just remember, we are here to find the innocence." said Bookman.

They nodded and begin their search. An old man walks up to them and says, "Are you gentleman looking for something?"

They all nodded and Bookman asks, "Have you seem anything strange lately?"

The old man shook his head, but he did know something strange is going on.

"This city was being attacked by demons frequently, however, a girl wearing a clock and a mask defeated them with her supernatural abilities."

"A girl?" asks Isaac.

"Che, This woman must be the carrier of the innocence." scuffs Kanda.

"Do you know where she is?" Bookman asks the old man.

"N-no, I don't know where she is." he replies.

"Thank you for the information." said Isaac.

They walk away from the old man. They only got one clue, which tells them the keeper of the innocence is a girl. Isaac wants to get more information from Katarina. He thinks she is possibly the keeper.

"What's wrong, Isaac?" asks Lavi.

"Remember that girl who took my book?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I think she might be the keeper of the innocence."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she saw me get off the train. According to her, she has a strange feeling when she saw me. She seems to be interested in my book."

"Well the strange feeling could be something else, but if you want to ask her then be my guest."

"It will be hard to talk to her when her father is around."

"Well, I guess we'll keep looking."

Isaac nods and they keep searching for the innocence or more information. After a few minutes it was getting dark. Bookman announces that they should call it a day. They look for a place to stay for the night. While walking around in the neighbourhood, Isaac hears a yell coming from one of the houses. It sounds like Katarina's father.

"Go to your room, I am tired of this rebellious attitude!" he hollers.

Isaac gets close to the house undetected and looks into one of the windows. He sees Katarina sitting on her bed. She turns to face the window as Isaac hides behind the bushes.

"I know you're there." she said directly at Isaac.

Isaac came out from hiding.

"Whoa, I didn't think you can see me. I was hidden pretty good." he said, "So, Katarina was it?"

"Why are you here?" she asks, "If my father sees you he'll kill you."

He walks to her window and had a quiet conversation with her.

"Remember you told me you had this strange feeling when I got off the train?" he asks.

She nods her head and says, "I don't know why, but my vision sees differently compared to other people. I could see crystals within items or people, just like your book and your friend's hammer."

"You can see innocence?" he asks.

_"Innocence?"_

"Innocence is a special kind of crystal. These crystals can activate their power by their rightful owners."

Katarina has this strange feeling and looks at the wall on the opposite side.

"Is there something wrong?" Isaac asks.

"You must go." she said.

"What?"

"GO!"

He shrugs his shoulders and leaves the area. He quickly reunites with the other exorcists.

"Hey Bubbles, what took you so long?" Lavi asks.

"I-" he starts but Bookman interrupts him by pointing behind him and yelling, "Akuma!"

Isaac turns around and sees the akuma. There are lots of level 1's and a few level 2's.

"Let's go!" yells Bookman as they charge at the akuma. They fought them off but more keeps on coming. A level 3 appears in the mix as well.

"Hello _exorcist,_ we're here for the innocence located in this area. So step aside or die!" he says.

Isaac glares at him. He is about to cast the Tsunami, but it would be too risky since he couldn't control it well. He casts his enlighten spell instead, hitting the level 3.

"How dare you, you'll pay for that!" he said.

He charges at Isaac, attacking him with his claws. Isaac dodges and quickly cast a fire ball. The level 3 glares at him and holds him by the neck. He knocks the book out of Isaac's hands and he held him high.

"Prepare to die, exorcist!" the level 3 shouts.

A red beam shoots out of nowhere and hits the level 3. He releases Isaac and falls on his back. Isaac looks at the direction of where the red beam had came from. He sees a figure with a dark brown clock, wearing a golden mask. A lock of red hair flows across her face.

"K-Katarina?" Isaac said mystery.

She jumps into battle and attacks the akuma. Red lasers came out of her eyes and blast them. Isaac join her by uses his enlighten spell to fight them off. The level 3 akuma got up and is about to attack Isaac from behind. Katarina glance at him and says, "Watch out!"

Isaac turns around, sees the akuma who is about to kill him and flinches. Before the level three attacks him, Kanda rushes in and impales him. Kanda shot a glare at Isaac after he killed the level 3.

"Next time don't expect me to save you! You could have gotten yourself killed, short stack!"

Isaac stares at him blankly and sarcastically say, "Well, thanks anyway."

Kanda's only reply is a "Che" and he takes off to fight the rest of the akuma. They defeated all the akuma and the masked girl runs off.

"Wait-" he called, but it was to last. She is already gone. He runs off to search for her. Lavi notices Isaac is taking off.

"Isaac, where are you going?!" he exclaims as he tails him.

They came across Katarina's house. The front door is wide open and they saw a dead corpse of Katarina's father.

"Isn't that… the overprotective father?" Lavi asks.

Isaac nods his head. He went to search around the house to search for Katarina.

"Isaac, what are you doing?" Lavi asks.

"I'm looking for Katarina." he replies.

"Who?"

"The girl we saw lately."

"Oh."

Isaac couldn't find her anywhere in this house. She possibly had run off somewhere. They got out of the house and notice some level 2 akuma passing the house. They tail them to see where they're going. As they follow them, they see a group of akuma surrounding the masked girl. One level 2 is holding her from behind and is holding a blade to her neck.

"Prepare to die, little brat!" roars one akuma.

"Make her suffer the consequences!" yells another.

"So we could take the innocence!" roars another.

Isaac focuses on the akuma holding the masked girl captive and casts a fire blast at him. As he got hit he releases the girl and disintegrates. She blasts some akuma circling around her with her eyes. Lavi smashes the heaven symbol with causes lightning to strike the akuma. Isaac uses his enlighten spell to shine and destroy akuma. Later on, Kanda and Bookman show up. Kanda strikes the akuma with Mugen and Bookman blast them with his fingers. All the akuma are destroyed and the masked girl is about to take off until Isaac grabs her wrist. She faces him and he stares pass the mask to see her crimson eyes as her red hair flies in her face.

"Katarina…" he said calmly, "There is no need to run."

She yanks her arm out of his grip and turns away.

"…I can't stay here." she says and she takes off.

Isaac tries to follow her, but she is too fast. He returns to the exorcist group and says, "She's gone. I tried to stop her but she's too fast for me. She told me she can't stay here and she took off."

"Stupid short stack, she has the innocence and you let her get away!" roars Kanda.

"Hey, at least the akuma didn't kill her or retrieve the innocence!" Isaac retorts.

"Now boys, we may not retrieve the innocence, but there is no point chasing It." said Bookman, "The important thing is that the innocence is safe and is not destroyed. We'll report this to Komui."

Everyone nodded and headed towards the train station. Isaac thought about Katarina. He looks up to the sky and says in his head, "_Stay safe."_

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guy, thanks for reading.**

**David: *Point gun at Triforce* Where's the Yaoi.**

**Jasdero: Yeah you promise us yaoi. *Point gun at Triforce***

**Triforce: I am not doing yaoi in this story! If you fools want me to do yaoi badly you will have to wait! Arrgh!**

**Jasdevi: WE ARE NOT THE PATIENT TYPE!**

**Triforce: *Knock their guns out of their hands and grabs them, aiming a gun at both* I might do a yaoi story another time but don't expect it to be finished when I'm working on this story. Do I make myself clear?**

**Jasdevi *Stares* Fine!**

**Triforce: (To Readers) If you guys have any questions (nothing too personal) or any ideas, please review. If you have any requests on what story I should write if I have the time, (it doesn't matter if yaoi or not but I don't do Yullen because I seen enough fan fictions that include that pairing. Sorry Yullen fans) Please leave a review. Since I'm still new here please give me feedback on what I could improve or how good I'm doing. I don't except criticism or spam, I only want positive or supporting comments. So Please Review!**


	10. Poker

**Chapter 10 – Poker**

* * *

Jasdero and David, who are both disguised as humans are dragging Allen down a sidewalk until they reach a poker club. David is dressed in a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt and black sweat pants. Jasdero dressed up as a slutty female with a black short skirt, high heels, and a white tang top with breast in plants. They open the door and saw groups of people playing poker. The particular group they are staring at has three mid age men. One with purple hair with a pony tail, another with long orange hair and the last one who looks older then the other two has charcoal hair. They are currently smoking cigarettes. They look at the twins, not noticing Allen with them and the charcoal haired man says, "Hey kids are you back to get your asses whooped again?"

The twins glares at them and David says, "As a matter of fact, YOU'RE the ones who are getting your asses whooped?"

"Yeah, we got our special weapon to beat you guys~ hii!" said Jasdero in a creepy feminine voice.

They drag Allen in front of them and the poker gang stares and laughs.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asks the purple head.

"You think a mere child can beat us?" teases the orange head.

"Wow, isn't he cute." coos the charcoal haired man, "Fine, we'll play one game with him! How much do you wager?"

"About $10 dollars." said David.

The poker gang chuckles and accepts their offer. On their first game, Allen plays a Royal Straight Flush. The poker gang looks at his cards in disbelief while Allen smiles innocently.

"Okay, we'll play another game with you, kid." the charcoal haired man said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Allen said innocently.

"Aw, hey boys, if we win we should keep the kid."

The two other men chuckles sinisterly.

"No absolutely not! We are not bidding our kid brother!" snaps David.

"We will get into trouble if we did~" Jasdero sings femininely.

"Okay, how about if we win, we get a kiss from you!" The charcoal haired man said as he points at Jasdero.

Jasdero nervously blushes and his brother says, "You got yourself a deal!"

He looks at his brother puzzled but he plays along with it. After a few hands, Allen plays a Full House. The poker gang were freaking out and asks, "How are you winning, kid."

"Skills…" Allen said nervously.

The charcoal haired man looks at the twins and said, "Are you sure you can't bid him in, because he is a very good at poker player."

Jasdevi shook their heads.

"Boss, they really don't want to bid him." said the purple haired man.

"Let's try to get that sexy lady to kiss us." said the orange haired mad pointing at Jasdero, who is blushing in embarrassment.

"We'll get her to kiss us, but first we need the beat this kid first!" the boss said.

Allen smirks ominously and says, "Bring it on."

* * *

Road is knocking on Allen's assigned room and calls out his name, but there is no answer. She opens the door and scans the room. Allen is nowhere in sight. She rushes in the hallways and sees her adopted father, drinking a fresh cup of tea.

"Father, have you seen Allen anywhere?" she asks.

"No, as a matter a fact I don't, Road sweetie. Maybe you should spend some time with your dear old father." Sheryl says.

"But I want to play with Allen!" she wined.

"What do you see in that boy; he could corrupt you or steal you away!"

"I really like him father, he is so dreamy~"

"Road, I forbid you for seeing this boy!"

"But father, he is apart of the family."

"No! I am not letting my precious daughter dating a former exorcist!" He said as he grabs his adopted daughter's wrist and drags her through the hallway.

They saw Tyki and Sheryl came up to him and says, "Hello brother dear~"

"Sheryl." Tyki greats back, "I can see you are dragging Road."

"Oh that. I just don't want my darling Road to be overly attached to that former exorcist."

"Tyki, have you seen Allen?" asks Road.

"Well I was planning on seeing him."

"He is not in his room."

"Oh really, where else could he be?"

"I don't know."

Tyki thought about where Allen could've gone to. Since he doesn't like being around the Noah Clan he would be in his room, unless one or two of his family members took him. He remembers he came to rescue Allen from Jasdevi before lunch so they could possibly be the culprit. He rushes to Jasdevi's room and knocks on it. There is no answer. He opens the door and scans the room. There are no twins present and no Allen so he closes the door, which made it come to his conclusion, Jasdevi took Allen without permission.

* * *

"Royal Straight Flush." Allen said as he place his cards down.

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" the poker gang shouted in unison.

As they were playing another round of poker, Howard Link came into the club. He is carrying a piece of paper. He walks to the club owner and shows him the piece of paper. Jasdevi stares at him and thought, 'What is two dots doing here?'

The club owner takes a good look of Link's piece of paper and shook his head. When Link is about to leave the club, the wind blows through the door and his piece of paper flies over to Allen's table. Everyone at that table stares at it. Allen looks shocked that it is a wanted poster of him.

"Who's this kid?" asks the orange haired man.

"I don't know, but he looks like he costs billions of cash." said the purple haired man.

"For a wanted criminal, he looks kind of cute." said their boss, "But why does he have gray hair if he's just a kid."

"I don't know boss, and what's with the tattoo on his left eye?" asks the orange haired man.

The twins stare anxiously at the sheet of paper. They grab Allen and says to the poker gang, "Well, thanks for letting us join you guys, but we best be taking off now!" "Hello." said a voice behind them.

They turned around slowly and saw Howard Link standing behind them.

"I could see you men are looking at that wanted poster. So tell me have you seen that kid?" he asks.

The poker gang shook their heads. Link glances at the twins and Allen waiting for their reply. They stood nervously and David said, "Nope, we never seen that kid in our life, have we sis?"

"Nope, nope we haven't!" said Jasdero.

Link stares down at Allen and asks him if he seen the kid on the poster. He didn't know what he should do. This could be an opportunity for him to escape the Noah and he will see his friends again, but on the other hand, his Noah side might take over and attack everyone in the order. The poster said he is wanted dead or alive so if he turns himself in they would most likely kill him. His collar would shock him if he turns himself over, but would he rather die or remain a prisoner of the Noah Clan?

"He hasn't seen that kid either." David said, "Now if you excuse us, we must be leaving."

The twins put their hands on Allen's shoulders as they casually escort themselves out of the bar. Link looks at them suspiciously but he didn't follow them. He just continues his search for Allen Walker.

* * *

"Gee, that was a close one!" said David.

"Yeah, close~ hii!" said Jasdero.

They have already arrived home and the twins are back in their Noah forms. Allen, who is still in this gothic attire, thinks about what if he surrenders himself to Link and gets killed at the order, Neah will also die, but maybe he is not getting the full story about Neah. He knows he's Mana's brother and the 14th Noah who wants to kill the Millennium Earl to take his title, but what else is there to know about him. Is he really his enemy?

"I wonder what we're having for dinner?" asks David.

Jasdero shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, before we go to dinner, we better get our brother back his normal clothes and let him take his shower to wash the hair dye and the make up."

Jasdero nods and they walk through the hallway. When they got to their room, they saw Tyki standing at the twins' bedroom door glaring at them and taping his foot.

"Where have you two been and why did you take Allen with you?" he asks sternly.

The twins look at him anxiously and shiver.

"You both should know he shouldn't leave the area without permission." scolds Tyki.

Road and Wisely are walking towards them behind Tyki. Road looks at Allen in shock and says, "Oh… my… gosh… What have you two done to my Allen?!"

The twins tremble and stutter a bit.

"He looks ADORABLE!" she exclaims and she hugs Allen.

Everyone around her sweat drops and Tyki eyes flickers back at the twins.

"You fools messed with his appearance again?" he asks.

"Well, we don't want any exorcists taking him away." David replies.

"We gave him a nice disguise~ hii." sings Jasdero.

Road, who is still hugging Allen kisses him until Tyki pulls her back.

"Leave him be Road, he needs to take a shower and get dress back in his original attire." said Tyki.

He glares at the twins and says, "I'll let Lord Millennium decide on your punishment. Just give the boy his clothes back."

The twins nod as they went in their room and collect Allen's clothes and give it to him. Allen takes his clothes and heads towards the bathroom so he can take his shower. Wisely and Road head to the dining room as Tyki and the twins head to the Millennium Earls quarters.

* * *

The twins had received their punishment. They were sent in their room without having supper and they aren't allowed to go near Allen within five meters for a whole week.

"Well this blows; no dinner and no spending anymore time with the squirt." said David.

"Well, we did have fun~ hii!" Jasdero said optimistically.

"You're right; we did win lots of cash from those guys."

"We should bring the apprentice again so we can win more~ hii!"

"We can't now; we are suspended to lay a finger on him for a whole week, and besides, how are we going to sneak him out without getting caught?"

Jasdero shrugs his shoulders. Their stomachs growl and they wine, "We're so hungry!"

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thanks for reading. (To Jasdevi) IF YOU FOOLS ASK ME TO DO YAOI, THE ANSWER IS NO! I AM NOT PLANING ON PUTTING YAOI IN THIS STORY AND NOBODY REQUESTED ANY! I GOT A REVIEW WHO DOESN'T WANT YAOI SO I'M NOT DOING ANY YAOI STORIES UNTIL SOMEONE REQUESTS ONE! YOUR REQUESTS DOESN'T COUNT, I ONLY ACCEPT REQUESTS FROM REVIERERS, SO STOP ASKING ME FOR YAOI!**

**David: Whoa! Take is easy lady, we're sorry, okay?**

**Jasdero: Yeah, we're sorry, lady.**

**Triforce: (sarcastically) Sure you are.**

**Allen: (walks in) Huh? What did I miss?**

**Triforce: Allen you're back! (hugs Allen)**

**Allen: I didn't know I was gone.**

**Triforce: Neah took over you.**

**Allen: Huh?**

**Triforce: Anyway, I seem to have AllenXRoad fans reading this. There is going to be some AllenXRoad in this story.**

**Allen: YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!**

**Road: Yay! (glomps Allen) I love you Allen.**

**Allen: Why?**

**Triforce: Because some people like this pairing and I originally was planning to put that pairing in the story.**

**Allen: I'm mad at you.**

**Road: I love you Triforce!**

**Triforce: Yes, yes. (To Readers) Hey guys, if you have any questions, ideas or future story requests.**

**Jasdevi, Allen and Road: Please Review!**


	11. One Memory

**Chapter 11 – One Memory**

Lavi, Bookman, Kanda and Isaac have returned to the Black Order after their mission. They are in the command room to explain to Komui about the mission.

"I'm sorry chief Komui, but we didn't retrieve the innocence." said Isaac.

"Che, that's because you let the girl get away." mutters Kanda.

"Give me a break Kanda, the girl is safe!"

"My, it looks like you guys aren't getting along." said Komui.

"No, they're getting along just fine." Lavi said optimistically

"SHUT UP STUPID RABBIT!" roars Kanda.

"Now Kanda lets just settle down and talk about your mission." said Komui, "So, you guys mentioned a girl. Is she the wielder of the innocence?"

Everyone nods their heads.

"You let her get away, but she is safe. Can you describe the girl more please?" Komui asks.

"Well, she has red hair, crimson eyes and she wears either beige or a dark brown robe. She also wears a golden mask. When I last saw her, she told him that she can't stay here and she took off." said Isaac.

"Why did she take off?"

"I'm not completely sure. She didn't give me a reason before she left Venice."

"Ah, I see. Do you know about her whereabouts now?

"No, she never told me where she's going. All she told me is "I cannot stay here" and that's it."

"Well, I'm going send a group of finders to look for her. Meanwhile you men should be free to do whatever you want."

"Yay, we finally get some free time!" Lavi jumps.

"No Lavi, you are going to study your research." said Bookman.

"Oh come on you old panda, I deserve some free time."

Bookman suddenly gets in a panda suit and kicks Lavi.

"Stop calling me an old panda you ignorant fool!" he snaps, "Now hurry up and don't goof off like last time."

Lavi sighs and said, "Fine" as he follows Bookman out of the command room. Kanda che'd and leaves the room as well. Isaac takes off his coat and shows it to Komui and asks, "Do you think you can adjust the size of this coat?"

He looks at the coat and said, "I guess I could give it some more adjustments. I'll do it when I got the time."

He takes the jacket from Isaac. Isaac's stomach growls telling him that it's dinner time.

"I'm going to go for dinner now." he said.

"Okay, I'll give you your coat when I'm finish with it."

He walks out of the office and heads to the kitchen. Once he got there, he walks up to Jerry for his order.

"Well hello Isaac! What can I make you this evening?" Jerry asks.

"I would like some fresh salmon with veggies on the side." Isaac orders.

"Okay, one dish of fresh salmon and veggies coming right up!" Jerry said as he starts preparing the food.

Isaac looks for a place to sit while his food is being made. He sees Lenalee sitting alone at one table, eating her Chinese noodles. He approaches her and asks, "Mind if I sit with you?"

She looks at Isaac with a smile and says, "No, go ahead."

He sits next to Lenalee and they chat for a bit.

"So how was your first mission?" she asks.

Isaac shrugs his shoulders and says, "It wasn't that bad. Lavi kept calling me Bubble, Kanda was being a jerk, I don't know what his problem was, but I know he doesn't like me. On the train, Lavi drew on our faces while we were sleeping. I thought it was funny how he drew on Kanda's face. Lavi's mentor, Bookman seems to be a nice man, but he seems serious. If I were his apprentice, I wouldn't be calling him an old panda."

"I GOT ONE SALMON WITH VEGETABLES ON THE SIDE READY TO GO!" calls Jerry.

"That's my order." Isaac said as he got up and receives his dish from Jerry. He came back to the table and ate some of his fish.

"When I got off the train, I saw a girl." he said softly.

Lenalee looks at him puzzled and says, "A girl?"

"She's the one who claims the innocence. She has an ability to see innocence within people or items. Her eyes can also shoot laser beams. The village was being attacked by akuma. We manage to defeat all of them; however, the girl who I mentioned left the town. I tried to talk to her, but she ran off."

"Why did she run off?" Lenalee asks.

"I not sure why; all I know is she told me that she couldn't stay here and ran off. My assumption is probably because her father died or that she didn't want to put the town in danger." Isaac assumes.

He finishes up his fish and says, "Well, at least she's safe."

Lenalee shook her head and says sternly, "The akuma could be chasing her right now. Wherever she goes, she could be in danger."

Isaac blinks in confusion.

"But she could possibly be safe." she adds.

Isaac smiles in relief, hoping that Katarina is safe. Lenalee gets up and says, "Well, I'm going to help my brother in the command room. I'll see you later."

She walks away and leaves the kitchen. Isaac looks at her as she left and blushes.

* * *

Allen is in his room after dinner. He may not like being around the Noah clan, but their food is delicious. He had steak and vegetables for dinner and Road was feeding him, hugging him and kissing him at the table. He wishes she could give him some space. Sheryl kept scolding him for being around Road, even though Road is throwing herself at him. Sheryl's daughter complex is just as bad as Komui sister complex. Allen made sure that his door is locked so nobody could bother him. He lies on the bed refusing to sleep, but what's the point, there is no running away from this curse. At some point he is bound to sleep. He also wants to talk to Neah. He doesn't want to be his enemy, but he doesn't want him to take full custody of his body. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

_In his dream, he saw Road, who is on her bed holding his unconscious adopted father, Mana, who is younger than he remember. Neah is standing before them angrily, seeing that his brother is unconscious. Allen looks at a door, which is crack open and spots an old man, who has black eyes._

_ 'Bookman?' Allen thought._

_ The old man looks younger than Bookman; however, if Neah existed in this time, then this dream takes place 35 years ago. He could possibly be Bookman from 35 years. Suddenly, Allen was in an open field. Allen looks around and sees Mana. He is staring towards a tree and sees the Millennium Earl, holding a dark haired woman's corpse. The Earl stares at Mana and says, "This is your entire fault, Mana D. Campbell. You brought this tragedy onto yourself."_

_ Allen looks at the dead woman and back to Mana. Apparently this woman is someone Mana love and cares. Mana's tears are flowing off his cheeks. Allen glares at the Earl for killing that woman Mana cares about and blaming her death on him. Allen is about to attack the Earl, but a sudden darkness appears. He is no longer in the open field. This area is dark and foggy and Allen looks around to see where he is until he is push into a chair, which has wings on it, and he is suddenly chained up. Allen struggles from his bounds, but it is no use. A silhouette figure appears in the shadows and says, "Let me take over from here."_

_ After hearing that voice, Allen recognizes that this voice belongs to Neah._

_ "Neah, who was that woman Mana's grieving over?" Allen asks._

_ The fog clears away to reveal Neah, whose eyes are closed and his head is facing down._

_ "That woman…was…our mother." he said sorrowfully._

_ Allen couldn't help but pity him. He understands what it's like to lose someone you care about. _

_ "I'm sorry about your loss. I felt the same way when I lost Mana." he said._

_ Neah looks at his adopted nephew and asks, "Why do you hate me?"_

_ Allen stares at him Shockley and asks, "What makes you think that?"_

_ "Well, you were resisting me and forgotten that promise you made to me 35 years ago."_

_ "I don't hate you Neah, I was resisting you to protect my friends and I can't recall making a promise 35 years ago if I'm not born. I don't want to be your enemy; I want to know more about you." _

_ Neah turns away and says, "You cannot protect your friends for very long." and he walks away, leaving Allen chained to the chair._

_ "What do you mean?!" Allen calls, even though Neah already left._

_ "No, I can't let you harm my friends!" he shouts._

* * *

It is morning and Road is skipping to Allen's room. She knocks on the door and sing, "Allen~ It's breakfast time~"

The door opens and she saw Allen standing before her. He is in his Noah form and is dressed in similar clothing as Tyki and Wisely. His body is currently being controlled by Neah. He stares at Road with mix feelings. He did love her before, but after she attacked Mana, he hated her. Neah didn't know why he spared her life 35 years ago. Due to the fact he is wearing a shock collar, he couldn't attack her. He only gave her a smirk and says, "Good morning, Road."

"N-Neah?" she says staring at him. She also has mix feelings for him. She was mad at him for betraying the Noah Clan, but she still loves him; although, she also loves Allen, but he and Neah share the same body. She smiles and gives him a hug.

"Oh Neah, I missed you so much!" she says cheerfully.

Neah stands there confused. He pulls her off and asks, "Y-you still love me?"

She nods, even though he betrayed the Noah family 35 years ago. He looks at her puzzled. He still is mad at her after attacking Mana, but in a way he still loves her. He lets her hug him again. He wraps his arms around Road and hugs her back. They pull back and Road says, "Let's go have breakfast."

Neah nods as they hold hands as they head to the dinning room.

* * *

**Triforce: Hi guys, thank you for reading, though I could of written it better.**

**Allen: What do you mean?**

**Triforce: Well, I could of written something different about Neah's memories and I couldn't decide if Neah should like Road or hate her.**

**Allen: Are you sure Road and Neah loved each other 35 years ago?**

**Triforce: I'm not exactly sure, but it is somewhat noted in the Manga. I'm still waiting for the next chapter by the way.**

**Allen: So the pairing is actually NeahXRoad not AllenXRoad?**

**Triforce: Actually, there is still going to be AllenXRoad if Neah is not controlling you.**

**Allen: Noooooooo! How could you pair me up with Road?! I don't want Neah to be paired up with her either because he's in my body! CAN'T YOU SEE, I LOVE-**

**Triforce: *covers Allen's mouth* Shhh! Don't give the audience spoilers. (To Readers) Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. This may be my least favourite chapter so far, but I wanted to have Neah in control of Allen's body in the upcoming chapters. I can't just write a chapter that Allen randomly shows up as Neah in the next chapter; it wouldn't make any sense, so I let Allen dream about Neah again so Neah can take over his body. If you guys have any questions or ideas on what I can put in this story, (Note: I'm not accepting yaoi request for this story.) or any future story request. (If it's yaoi, don't request me to do a Yullen story.) *release Allen***

**Allen: Please Review!**


	12. Dark Matter

**Chapter 12 – Dark Matter**

* * *

_Lenalee is dreaming she is in a dark field. She looks around and saw Allen, facing the opposite direction. She warmly smiles of the sight of him._

_ "Allen!" she calls, as she runs towards him._

_ The Millennium Earl appears in front of her and whacks her with Lero. She crashes to the ground and saw the Earl walking towards Allen. He wraps an arm over Allen's shoulders while Lenalee tries to get up._

_ "Get away from him!" she yells at the Earl, as she activates her innocence. She is about to kick him from behind, but he disappears. She stood there puzzled until a sword is held by her chest. She looks behind her and saw Allen, who is in his crown clown form glaring at her darkly with golden eyes. His skin is gray with seven stigma marks on his forehead. He is also in his Noah form._

_ "A-Allen?" she said anxiously._

_ Allen smirks sinisterly and slices Lenalee._

* * *

Lenalee wakes up from that terrible dream. She pants heavily and slowly calms down. She thought about Allen, worrying that his Noah side is going to fully surface. She also concerns about what the Noah Clan is going to do with him. She jumps out of bed and walks towards her mirror. She grabs her hair brush and brushes her hair. Her hair seems longer than it was before, so she decides to put some of her hair in pig tails. She gets dress in her usual exorcist attire and walks out of her room. She goes to the kitchen and walks over to Jerry.

"Good morning Lenalee! What can I make you this morning?" he asks.

"I would like French Toast please."

"Alright, one order of French toast coming up!"

Lenalee waits patiently for Jerry to make her food. Once he's finishes making her food he hands it over. Lenalee thanks him at finds a table to sit. She finds a table and sits there to eat her toast. Lavi, who is carrying a plate of pancakes, came over to sit with her.

"Good morning Lenalee, I see you decided to wear pig tails today." he said.

"I decided… my hair is long enough to wear pig tails again."

Lavi tilts his head confuse and asks "Wasn't your hair already long enough, before we notice Allen's transformation?"

She looks down and sheds a few tears. Lavi notice what he said.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to bring that up!" he panics.

She keeps crying and Lavi calmly says, "So… you're worried about him?"

She nods as tears begin to roll off her cheeks.

"Don't worry; I'm worried about him, too." Lavi said.

She wipes her tear off her face then she looks at Lavi and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't answer your question. I just think this length of hair would look nice in pig tails."

She finishes her French toast

"Lenalee sweetie, can you hand out this coffee to your brother and the Science Division?" asks Jerry as he holds a tray of coffee mugs filled with coffee

She nods as she takes the tray from Jerry. She looks at Lavi and says, "I'll talk to you later, Lavi."

She walks out of the kitchen and heads to lab 5. When she got there, she hands Reever, Johnny and the rest of the members of the science division their coffee. Komui enters the lab with a giant robot and the science division freaks out.

"Chief, you better have a good reason for making another Sir Komlin!" cried Reever.

"The 5th" Komui added, "He is the key to our problems; it can destroy akuma without fail, treat wounds and we don't have to work as much."

"Oh brother…" Lenalee sighs.

Komlin is about to grab Komui's coffee with its extendable hand, but Lenalee kicks it's arm away.

"WHY LENALEE, WHY DID YOU KICK SIR KOMLIN THE 5TH'S ARM AWAY?! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Komui cries.

"He was about drink your coffee. Remember the last time your second Sir Komlin drank your coffee?" said Lenalee.

Komui remembers that Sir Komlin the 2nd was about to make Lenalee manly, but after he told him that Allen was having problems with his anti-akuma weapon, it gassed Lenalee and chased Allen, almost costing his life.

"Oh yeah, he shouldn't be allowed to have coffee. We don't want that to happen again, do we?" said Komui.

Everyone shook their heads. Komui takes his coffee from Lenalee and sips it.

"So, where's Isaac? I would like to see him train in the training station." he asks.

"He's probably sleeping." replies Lenalee.

"Well can you get him for me; also I would like to see Lavi as well, he needs the training, too."

"I'll get them for you." said Lenalee, as she walks towards the dormitory.

* * *

The Noah Family are at the dining room table eating breakfast. Tyki notice "Allen" seems to be more comfortable sitting next to Road. He didn't flinch nor hesitate. His facial expression is calm and relax instead of distress or grumpy. Although, he is in his Noah form, so Tyki realize that he is not sitting next to Allen Walker but the Noah who already taken control over his body, Neah Walker. Neah let Road feed him some food and they would take turns feeding each other.

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!" shouts Sheryl, who rose up from his seat and bangs the table.

Everyone pause and stares at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL-" Sheryl threatens, about to attack Neah, but the Earl held him back.

"Now, now Sheryl, the 14th is apart of our family. He is the key to destroying the exorcists." he said calmly.

"But he is an exorcist, also the traitor from 35 years ago. He wants to kill you and take over your position! Why should we trust him?"

"Aren't you forgetting, Sheryl?" the Earl points at Neah's collar, "We made sure he wouldn't betray us."

Sheryl sighs and sits back down. Road and Neah continue feeding each other. As everyone has finished their breakfast, the Millennium Earl is ready to give out his announcement.

"So, I have discovered there is innocence in Delhi India. Tyki-pet, I am assigning you and Neah to search for the innocence there."

"Neah? Are you sure he's ready for a mission?" Tyki asks.

"It will be good experience for him, Tyki-pet."

"I guess."

"But first," the Earl walks over to Neah, grabs his arm and pull him out of his seat, "I need to borrow him for just a moment."

Neah wanted to struggle since he has a dark hatred for the Earl, but if he did the shock collar will go off. As he is being ushered by the Earl, he looks at Road. She is smiling and waving at him as he is taken away.

* * *

The Millennium Earl takes Neah in a room called the operating room. There is a table in the middle of the room. Neah stares at the table, wondering what is going on and why the Earl would bring him here. The Millennium Earl grins sinisterly and lifts Neah up in his arms. Neah glares at him for doing that, but what made him angrier is that the Earl places and straps him to the table.

"What are you doing?!" he shouts.

The Earl stares at Neah's left arm and says, "I am going to fix your left arm~"

He held it and he uses dark matter on it. Neah flinches as the dark matter absorbs into his arm. He suffers from the pain until the process is done. The Earl releases Neah's arm and undoes his bounds on the table. He backs away and Neah sits up and looks at his arm.

"What did you do to my arm?!" he exclaims.

"Try activating it, Neah-pet~" the Earl replies.

Neah glares at him and transforms into Crown Clown without calling his innocence. His transformation is a little greyer than usual and when he pulls out his sword from his left arm, his sword is obsidian black.

"How did I activate Crown Clown without activating the innocence?" he asks.

The Millennium Earl chuckles and says, "Your innocence is currently disabled, but the dark matter I injected into you copies the abilities of your innocence."

"Fascinating." Neah says a little interested about the dark matter abilities.

"Now, let's go find Tyki-pet. We'll get you both started on your mission, oh, and please deactivate your Crown Clown ability. You'll need it for your mission."

Neah deactivates Crown Clown and follows the Earl. They walk down the hallway and saw Tyki and Road taking to each other. As Neah and the Earl approach them, they turn their heads and face them.

"~Hello Tyki-pet, are you ready to leave for your mission?" asks the Earl.

Tyki sighs and says, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Road looks at Neah and gives him a hug.

"Be careful out there, okay?" she says.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Neah replies as he kisses Road on the lips then walks to Tyki side.

"You two have fun on your mission~" sing the Earl.

Tyki and Neah nods and they walk away.

"Oh, Tyki-pet?" The Millennium Earl calls.

Tyki groans as he stops where he is then stares at the Earl.

"Make sure you keep an eye and the boy the whole time, especially if you run into those pesky exorcists."

Tyki nods then he catches up with Neah, leaving the area to begin there mission.

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thanks for reading.**

**Lavi: Hey Triforce, you got three questions from your reviewers.**

**Triforce: Can you read them out please?**

**Lavi: Sure thing. Question 1: Who does Allen like?**

**Triforce: Me! No, just kidding. I try to avoid spoilers as much as possible, but I'll give you a hint, the person Allen likes is a girl since this is not a yaoi fan fiction.**

**Allen: Well, you are pretty. You could of been my choice if you put yourself in the story.**

**Lavi: You're also in my STRIKE zone!**

**Triforce: *blushes nervously* Thanks for the complements. Lavi, ****what's the next question?**

**Lavi: Question 2: What are Allen's powers as a Noah?**

**Triforce: Allen's has natural Noah abilities, which allows him to command Akuma, be immune to akuma blood viruses and the power to use dark matter, his musician power to control Noah's ark, and what you saw in this chapter when Allen/Neah activates his dark Crown Clown.**

**Lavi: Question 3: When is Allen going to encounter his friends at the Black Order?**

**Triforce: I can't exactly tell you that because I don't want to spoil the story. Sorry about that.**

**Lavi: That is all the questions we have.**

**Triforce: That's nice. (To Readers) Hey guys, if you have any questions (Try to avoid asking spoiler or personal questions) or have any ideas which I might put in the story, or have any requests in any future stories.**

**Allen and Lavi: Please Review!**


	13. Lab Issues

**Chapter 13 – Lab Issues**

* * *

"Isaac, it's time to wake up. Komui is waiting for you at the training station, so please hurry up and get dress. Make sure you eaten breakfast." Lenalee said as she is knocking on the door.

She hears a yawn on the other side and Isaac replies, "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She says, "Okay" then she walks back to lab 5.

* * *

After Isaac gotten dressed and had his breakfast, he makes his way to lab 5. He is wearing his attire that Lenalee gave him and a pair of black boot, which he also got while shopping with Lenalee. They were appropriate footwear to wear on the battlefield. Once he arrives at lab 5, he stares at Sir Komlin the 5th.

"Um Komui, what's with the ridiculous large robot?" he asks.

"He's Sir Komlin the 5th; he is my ultimate akuma killing machine. He can also treat your wounds after battle." Komui explains.

"Intriguing." Isaac replies.

He hears footsteps from behind him. He turns around and sees Lavi, who excitedly wraps one arm on Isaac's shoulders saying, "Hey buddy, we're going to be training together."

Isaac is surprise to see Lavi as his training companion. He was expecting Kanda to be his training companion or going in by himself, but he would rather have a friend like Lavi as his partner than that jerk face, Kanda.

"I'm glad… you're my training companion this time." Isaac smiles nervously.

Komui looks at the two men and says, "Well it looks like you to are ready train. Please get into the training station, your training is about to begin."

The two men nod as they walk into the station. The gate closes when they entered it. Lenalee taps on Komui's shoulder and asks, "Brother, can you please not go overboard on the robots like last time? It would be easier for them to adapt to their surroundings to get stronger."

"Oh, you want them to adapt and get stronger? Don't worry sis, I will get them stronger before you know it!" Komui said excitedly as he pushes the robot button repeatedly which spawns hundreds of robots in the station. Lenalee, Section Leader Reever and the rest of the scientists face palms. Reever comes up behind Komui and pulls him away from the controls.

"Damn it chief, are you insane?! That's way too many robots! They may not survive in there!"

"Noooo! They must be stronger, they must be fiercer!" Komui screams as he tries to get to the controls, but Reever pulls him away and ties him up to a chair.

"SECTION LEADER, IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!" Komui shouts.

"YES IT IS! I would rather see the exorcists in one piece than pulverized!" Reever retorts.

They watch the monitor to see how Lavi and Isaac are doing. Lavi is smashing, bashing and using his elements to attack the robots, while Isaac blasts them with his enlighten move and fire blasts. They were struggling in there fight because there are too many robots. They kept on fighting until they wear off. Knowing that the robots would stop fighting until the two exorcists are dead, Reever shuts down the training robots by pressing the red button of the control system. He uses the speaker phone to talk to the two exorcists in the training station.

"Lavi, Isaac, your training session is over. Please come out of the training station."

He pushes a button to open the gate so Lavi and Isaac can get out of the station. They look beaten and exhausted. Sir Komlin the 5th looks at the wounded exorcists and grabs them, taking them inside of it to treat there wounds. Lavi is freaking out and Isaac is just anxious. Reever looks at the robot in shock when it took Lavi and Isaac inside of it.

"Chief, this better be good!" he said anxiously to his supervisor.

"Don't worry section leader, Sir Komlin the 5th is only program to destroy akuma and treat exorcists."

"HELP!" they hear Lavi scream from inside the robot.

Lenalee activates her innocence and flies up to the door on Komlin.

"NO LENALEE, DON'T HURT MY KOMLIN!" cries her brother.

She knocks the doors open with her dark boots and notice that the operating robots inside Komlin are only treating Lavi and Isaac well. Lavi is struggling but Isaac remains calm and relaxed. Lenalee is surprise on what a good job her brother did in making this robot. She glace at Lavi and ask, "Lavi, why did you scream when you are not in real danger?"

"I just don't like being in this robot!" he cries.

A sweat drop came down from Lenalee's head and says, "Well, at least you're not in real trouble."

She flies down to Reever and her brother.

"WHY LENALEE, WHY DID YOU BREAK SIR KOMLIN THE 5TH'S DOOR?!" Komui cries.

"I'm sorry brother; it seems to be a false alarm. I'm sorry for breaking his doors."

Komui calms down and say, "Its okay my sweet sister, you're forgiven. Can you be a dear and untie me from this chair."

She looks and Reever for his opinion and he says, "Fine, untie him. I think he learned his lesson."

Lenalee unties her brother from the chair. Once he was untied, he hugs his little sister tightly.

"Oh thank you Lenalee! Thank you, thank you!"

Lenalee sweats a drop and pulls away from her brother. Komlin takes Isaac and Lavi out of him and sets them down on the floor.

"Oh goodie, Isaac's healed! That's great because I want him to go back in there and practice his tsunami move!" Komui cheers.

"No chief, Isaac needs a break. He is exhausted after his last session." said Reever.

He grabs a coat from a table and hands it to Isaac and says, "Here, try this on. We did some adjustments to your jacket."

Isaac tries on the jacket and it seems to be a perfect fit. Everyone looks at him and glad that the coat fits him.

"Great, your coat fits perfectly!" Komui cheers, "Now, I have a mission for you, Lavi and Lenalee."

Lenalee tilts her head and says, "Are you sure you want to send Lavi and Isaac on this mission? They were beaten up pretty badly after that session."

"Oh they'll be fine, my dear sister. Those wounds are not that bad." Komui said optimistically, "Now, I heard there is innocence in Delhi India. Toma will be accompanying you on this mission. I want you three to search for the innocence and retrieve it."

"Who's Toma?" asks Isaac.

"He is a finder who will assist you on this mission. Your train will arrive in one hour. I suggest that you should be on your way to the train station before the train arrives."

The three exorcists nod there heads and left the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyki and Neah have made it to Delhi. They are in their human form. Tyki is wearing a beige jacket and a top hat, smoking a cigarette. Neah is wearing a black jacket. He is wearing a top hat to cover his silver hair and a mask that covers the left side of his face. He is looking at flowers on a booth until Tyki taps his shoulder.

"Just remember boy, we are looking for innocence." says Tyki.

"I know, but I would like to get Road a souvenir since I'm here."

Tyki sweats a drop and says, "We'll find her a souvenir later, we first need to find the innocence."

Neah sighs and says, "Fine." as he follows Tyki to look for innocence, but he is still thinking of what he should get Road after his mission.

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thanks for reading.**

**Neah: I'm BACK~**

**Triforce: Your back? **

**Neah: My dear nephew allowed me to take over his body for now. So, do you know what I should get for Road?**

**Triforce: I don't know! I can't decide whether you should get a souvenir for her or not.**

**Neah: Well, make up your mind.**

**Triforce: (To Readers) Should Neah get a souvenir for Road or come back empty handed. (If yes, tell me what would a possible souvenir to get her. It can't be the innocence. If I don't get any reviews about this question, I am automatically letting him return empty handed.)**

**Neah: I hope you guys have ideas.**

**Triforce: I am currently writing another fan fiction called "Noah's Creed" at the same time as I'm writing this story. Feel free to check it out. I also updated my profile and wrote a few things. (My profile still needs work btw.) If you haven't read my profile, then I tell you this, I wouldn't accept many idea requests for this story because I pretty much know what's going to happen through out most of the story. If I didn't accept your request, then maybe I might put it into a different story if you're interested. I would most likely accept ideas from the questions I ask. I gave you guys one question in this description and it is, "Should Neah get a souvenir for Road?" If you guys have any questions, likely ideas or future story request.**

**Neah: Please Review!**


	14. Delhi

** Chapter 14 – Delhi**

* * *

Lenalee, Isaac and Lavi are waiting patiently at the train station. Their finder, Toma arrives shortly to the station to meet up with them.

"Hello Miss Lee, Master Lavi." he said.

He turns to Isaac and says, "I don't believe we met. I'm Toma, your finder for this mission."

"Isaac… Isaac Tactic. Please to meet you." Isaac said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you to, Master Tactic."

"I got a question, how can you speak with those bandages wrapped around your mouth."

"They're a little loose on my mouth so I am able to talk."

Their train arrives and they walk on it as the train stops. They told the train attendant that they are from the Black Order and he escorts them to their compartment. Isaac sits next to Lavi and across from Lenalee, who is sitting beside Toma. Lenalee looks at Isaac, worrying about his condition and asks, "Are you going to be alright?"

Isaac nods his head.

"Because this is only your second mission, are you sure?"

Isaac nods again.

Lavi wraps an arm around Isaac excitedly, which cause Isaac to grown a bit because of the pain.

"Don't worry Lenalee; I'll cover Isaac's back if we come across any akuma!" Lavi said all keyed up.

"Lavi… do you mind… not wrapping your arm… around my back too… hard… I still feel… a little… sore… from… training." Isaac said painfully.

"Lavi, you know you suffered a lot in the training station like Isaac did. You should be careful as well." said Lenalee.

"That's always like you; worrying about other people. You shouldn't worry too much; we'll be fine." Lavi cheers.

Lenalee gives him a warm smile and then an image pops in head. She sees Allen in the hands of the Millennium Earl. His facial expression is blank like a brainwashed puppet and then his eyes begin to glow gold. Her warm smile fades away into a sad glum look.

"Miss Lee is something wrong?" asks Toma.

Lenalee looks at Toma and back at the floor.

"I can't stop worrying; it's hard for me to stop thinking about him."

Isaac's eyes widen when she says _'him'. _He wonders who she is talking about, feeling a little jealous about who _'he'_ is.

"You're still worried about Allen, are you?" Lavi asks Lenalee.

She nods her head.

Isaac realizes that Allen was one of his saviours, who was abducted by the Noah clan after his rescue. He wants to rescue him from the Noah's clutches; although, he still feels a little bit jealous.

"Don't worry; we'll get him back, I promise." Lavi said optimistically to Lenalee.

Isaac just smiles warmly at her, but he doesn't say anything. He has this slight crush on Lenalee, but he wonders if she likes Allen. Then he thought maybe she likes Allen as a friend. She did worry about Isaac and Lavi's condition after their training session. Maybe she worries about Allen the same way.

"You seem awfully quiet, Isaac; is something the matter?" asks Lenalee.

Isaac shook his head and replies, "No, nothings the matter."

He stands up and says, "I'm just going to the restroom. I'll be back shortly."

He walks out of the compartment and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Tyki and Neah are still searching for the innocence in India. Neah stares at a group of women, who are wearing strips of unstitched cloth draped over their bodies. Each woman is wearing a different colour cloth. Neah finds the outfit they are wearing are gorgeous. He pictures Road wearing an outfit like that and he blushes.

"Tyki, what are those women wearing?" asks Neah.

Tyki looks at the women and replies, "They are wearing saris, why?"

"Do you think Road would like a sari as a souvenir?"

"Still thinking about souvenirs, aren't you."

Neah nods his head.

Tyki sighs and says, "We still need to find the innocence."

"But the innocence could be anywhere and look, there's a sales booth over there, selling saris." Neah said as he points at a sales booth.

"Please stay focus on the mission. The innocence is more important then-" Tyki said while taking his eyes off Neah for a second.

Without finishing his sentence, notice that Neah isn't walking beside him. He sees Neah walking to the sari booth and yells, "Hey!"

He rushes over to Neah, who is looking at the saris and grabs his shoulder. Neah faces Tyki and asks, "What colour would look good on Road?"

Tyki slaps his forehead and says, "Fine, we'll get her a sari. She'll look good in purple."

Neah smiles at Tyki thankfully and walks up to the person hosting the booth and asks for a purple sari. The booth lady nods and packages a purple sari in a box and hands it over to Neah. He smiles and pays for the sari. He returns to Tyki and he says, "Okay, you got her a souvenir. Now let's find the innocence."

Neah nods and follows Tyki to search for innocence. While they were searching, Neah sees a candy shop and heads over there. Tyki turns and sees Neah heading to the candy shop. He sighs and follows him in the shop. Neah is looking at all the different kinds of candy. He grabs a candy bag and fills it up with candy. Before he was going to pay for the candy, Tyki stood in front of him with a stern expression.

"What are you doing now?" he asks.

"I can't help it; I have a sweet tooth, and besides, I think Road would like some, too."

Tyki sighs and says, "Fine, gather as much candy as you want, but no more stopping at any shop or booth, okay?"

"Okay." Neah replies and fills another bag of candy for Road. He heads over to the cashier to pay for the candy. A kid with green hair, tan skin, brown eyes, who is wearing a worn brown shirt and black worn shorts, ran into the candy shop.

"Oh, not this kid again." complains the cashier.

He stares at the child, who is filling his bags up with candy and is about to leave.

"Hey! Aren't you going to pay for that?!" roars the cashier.

The kid pulls out a slingshot and shoots a hard candy at the cashier. Neah is in the way so he took the hit. Neah cringes after the shot, touching the back of neck lightly. Tyki notices the right side of Neah's face is turning gray so he rushes in to cover his face. He pays for the candy that Neah collected and says, "Keep the change."

He walks out of the store, still hiding Neah's face. They walk down a dark ally to hide, so he can reveal Neah's face without question.

"That was a close one. You really need you control your powers, boy. We don't want to be exposed to the public."

Neah nodded and removes his hand from his neck. There is a mark on it where he got shot. Tyki examines the mark and says, "This doesn't look like a normal mark. It looks green and it caused you to revert back into your Noah form. That shot must have something to do with innocence."

"You think so?" asks Neah.

Tyki nods and says, "Let's find that boy, who came in the candy store and take his innocence."

Neah nods, changing back in his human form and follow Tyki. They looked all over Delhi but could not find the boy until they reach this one house. The house is rustic and shabby. The green haired boy came running to the house and an ugly fat man, who has messy black hair, a five o'clock shadow, wearing tatty clothes and he's smoking a cigarette, walks out of the house. He glares at the child and yells, "You're late! You should have come back hours ago!"

The green haired boy rolls his brown eyes and sighs. The man drags the kid inside of the house and shuts the door. Neah and Tyki hear the ugly man yelling from the house, saying how the boy is a filthy excuse and an idiot. They also hear the little boy screaming in the house. The man must be abusing him. After hearing all of that, Tyki thought of a plan. He smiles demonically and Neah stares at him confusedly.

"Play along with me, okay?" he asks Neah.

Neah nods but still feels a little confuse. He follows Tyki when they got to the door. Tyki knocks on it and the fat man answers the door.

"What do you want?!" the man asks rudely.

Tyki clears his throat and says, "We are from child services and we heard you were abusing that child."

He points to the green haired boy and continues lecturing the fat man.

"Care to explain why you're harassing this child?"

The man glares at Tyki and says, "None of your business! Go away!"

He attempts to slam the door on them, but Tyki quickly grabs the door and walks in. He pushes the fat man to a wall, preventing him to move and says, "If you don't want to explain anything to us, that fine. We'll let the child explain what you were doing to him."

He turns to Neah and nods at him. Neah walks over to the child and asks, "What was this man doing to you when you got here?"

The boy stares at Neah and says, "Weren't you that guy I saw at the candy shop?"

Neah stares at him sternly and asks, "Can you please answer the question?"

The boy looks down and says, "When I got home, he called me an idiot and a filthy excuse. He also beats me up like there's no tomorrow."

The fat man glares at the boy for telling them about the abuse. Neah continues asking him questions.

"Did he always do this to you?"

The boy nods and that's all the information they need. Tyki stares at the fat man after the conversation and says, "It looks like you're not fit to take care of the child."

He looks at the green haired boy and says, "Don't worry boy, we'll make sure this man won't harm you again."

He nods at Neah, who is taking the boy out of the house. Tyki releases the man roughly and runs out the door. As they left the house, the boy stares at the two strangers, who "rescued" him from that wretched man.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks them.

Tyki grins sinisterly and says, "You'll see."

* * *

Isaac returns from the bathroom after the stress of his jealousy and back to his compartment. Lavi and Lenalee were sleeping and Toma sits there casually. He stares at Isaac when he comes in the door and says, "Oh, you're back. The train should be stopping at any minute."

Isaac sits in his spot next to Lavi and looks out the window. The train has reach Delhi India. Lavi and Lenalee wake up when the train stops. Everyone gets out of there compartment and leaves the train. Once they got off the train, they search the city to look for innocence. While they were searching, Isaac sees a tall man wearing a top hat, beige coat, long hair tied in a ponytail from a distance. With him is a shorter man, also wearing a top hat, but he's wearing a black coat and a mask and the green haired boy, wearing worn clothing. The taller man looks strangely familiar to him. Lenalee came over to Isaac and asks, "Did you find anything yet?"

He shook his head, but he points at the tall man and says, "Doesn't that man with the long ponytail, smoking a cigarette look familiar to you?"

She stares at him as well and says, "You're right, he does look familiar."

She turns to Isaac and says, "He must be after the innocence. The other two who are walking with him could possibly have the innocence."

"But what about that man wearing all black? He looks shady and he could be trouble."

She looks at the shorter man and feels a strange familiarity from him as well. Feeling a little dizzy about this situation and says in her head, _'No, it couldn't be him.'_

"Lenalee?" Isaac said as she woke up to reality.

"Sorry about that. If that man is after the innocence then we should do our best to stop him."

Lavi walks up to them, along with Toma and asks, "Did you guys find anything?"

Lenalee and Isaac points at the three strangers ahead and Isaac says, "We're going to stop those people. We know one of them looks like the man who attacked me in England and he must be after the innocence."

Lavi looks at the tall man as well and glares at him.

He nods at Lenalee and everyone rushes over to stop the strangers.

"Stop right there!" they yelled; as the three strangers stop at there track.

The taller man glares darkly at the exorcists.

"Neah, take the boy. I'll catch up with you later." he orders the shorter man named Neah.

He nods and runs off with the green haired boy.

The exorcists glare at the tall man and Lavi says, "So, we meet again, Tyki Mikk."

The tall man has that demonic smile on his face and says, "It's always been a pleasure meeting you, _exorcists."_

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thanks for reading.**

**Neah: So Road is getting two souvenirs?**

**Triforce: Yes. I didn't want to choose one over the other, so you're giving Road both the sari and a bag of candy.**

**Neah: I hope she likes the sari and I know she loves candy.**

**Triforce: So I made your part of the story longer in this chapter.**

**Neah: Why was our part shorter in chapter 13.**

**Triforce: Well, when I was doing chapter 13, I didn't know what else to put. I could've left that part out and put it into this chapter. You will still be asking for a souvenir in the description. I think the only reason I put your part there is because I feel you should make an appearance in that chapter. That chapter was mostly about the exorcists anyways.**

**Tyki: I got one question; why didn't Neah's collar went off when he decides to run off and look for souvenirs?**

**Triforce: There's nothing wrong about looking for souvenirs.**

**Tyki: But wouldn't looking for souvenirs get in the way of the mission?**

**Triforce: It's not when you're quick about it.**

**Tyki: Now I think you're crazy.**

**Triforce: *Insane state* MAYBE I AM, BUT THIS IS MY STORY! MWAHAHA! *calms down* (To Readers) Sorry about that, sometimes I can be a little crazy. If you guys have any questions, ideas or future story requests.**

**Tyki and Neah: Please Review!**


	15. The Fight is On

**Chapter 15 – The Fight is On**

"It's always been a pleasure meeting you, _exorcists."_ Tyki said sinisterly, as he transforms to his Noah form.

Lenalee, Lavi and Isaac activate their innocence to get ready to fight. Lenalee looks at the direction of where Neah and the green haired boy are going. Lavi looks at her and says, "Go on ahead; Isaac and I can take care of him!"

Lenalee looks at him with a worried face and says, "But what about your conditions? Tyki is very strong and he'll probably kill you!"

"We'll be fine! Just go after them!"

Lenalee nods and flies after Neah and the child. Toma runs after them too as Lavi and Isaac are fighting Tyki. Lavi tries hitting Tyki with his hammer, but he misses. Tyki came up behind Lavi and tries to attack him, but he is hit by a bolt of lightning from Isaac. He glares at the teal haired man and says, "You, you're that brat who carries the innocence within that book."

Isaac glares back and nods.

"So, you decided to become an exorcist. It's a shame that the akuma I sent after you didn't slaughter you when you escaped with that female exorcist." said Tyki.

"I will never forgive you for trying to destroy my book." Isaac murmurs and he shouts, "Enlighten!"

Tyki dodges the beam of light as his advances over to Isaac. Isaac continues to shoot beams of light, trying to hit Tyki, but he misses every attempt. Tyki gets closer to Isaac and punches him. Isaac didn't have time to react to the punch after being exhausted from his training session. He hits the ground after that punch and Tyki grabs a handful of his hair and yanks him up, forcing him to face him.

"Now boy, you are such a pest. Prepare to die!" Tyki says as he is ready to blast him with dark matter.

Lavi saves Isaac by whacking Tyki with his hammer. He rushes over to Isaac and helps him up. Isaac struggles of standing on his feet. Lavi watches Tyki cautiously while helping Isaac. Tyki smirk to Isaac's distress and charges at them. Isaac manages to get on his feet and summons a barrier around him and Lavi, preventing Tyki to attack them. Lavi stares at Isaac and asks, "How did you do that?"

"I practice doing defence spells before I came to the order. I was also practicing outside of training to master the technique." he replies, "The barrier won't hold for very long, so be prepare to attack."

Lavi nods as he leaves his side, getting his hammer ready to attack Tyki. The barrier fades away and Tyki charges at them. He dodges Lavi's swing, but he got hit by Isaac's enlighten. That blast knocks him on the ground. Isaac and Lavi watches Tyki as he is lying on the ground. They are shock when Tyki is struggling to get up. When he gets up on his feet, he smirks menacingly at the exorcists and Lavi thought, 'Does this guy ever give up?"

* * *

Toma couldn't keep up with Lenalee while they where chasing Neah. He climbs up the buildings and travels from roof to roof until he sees Lenalee Chasing Neah.

Neah is heading to the ally, along with the green haired boy. Lenalee manages to catch up to him and yells, "Stop right there!"

Neah stares at her and says, "Why should we? We didn't do anything wrong. I was just finding a new home for this young child."

"I know what you're planning; you are after his innocence, are you?"

"Wh-what gave you that idea?"

"We all know that man you were hanging with is Tyki Mikk. He revealed his Noah form to us after he let you escape with that boy."

The boy glares at Neah, steps away and holds out his slingshot.

"Okay, I demand the truth! Who are you and why did you take me from that house?!"

Neah sighs and says, "Well, I guess you caught me.

They saw Neah's right side of his face turn gray and his eyes turn gold and he says, "I am not a social worker from Child Services, I am a Noah from the Noah Clan and I'm here to destroy your innocence, now be a good boy and hand over that slingshot."

The boy ammos his slingshot and shoots at Neah. He dodges the shot and advances to the child. Lenalee gets in between them and kicks Neah. He flew back and roughly lands on his feet. He glares at her and says, "Very well exorcist, if you want to get in my way, I would have to destroy you."

* * *

"_No! I can't allow you to harm Lenalee!" Allen yells at Neah as he is still chained to a chair in his own head._

"_Now nephew, we are doing this for our mission."_

"_I never wanted to be apart in this mission! We are sent to destroy innocence and take the life of the wielders possessing it!"_

"_A mission's a mission my dear nephew."_

"_The Earl sent you to do this. Why are you serving the Earl if you want to kill him?"_

"_Did you forget Allen; we're still wearing the shock collar."_

_Allen just glares at him with no other comment._

"_Now if you excuse me, I have a mission to complete." Neah says as he walks away._

"_You can't do this!" Allen shouts as he struggles in his chair, trying to break free._

* * *

Isaac and Lavi are still fighting Tyki. Lavi uses the heaven element to summon lightning to zap Tyki. He dodges the attack and aims a blast at Isaac. He quickly summons a barrier to protect him from the blast. Tyki charges at Lavi, who narrowly dodges him and whacks him with his hammer. A small group of level 2 akuma arrives and came over to Tyki's aid.

"Lord Mikk, how can we assist you?" asks one akuma.

Tyki smirks manically and says "Do me a favour and help Neah retrieve the innocence."

"Will do!" the akuma cheers as they head towards the direction Neah went.

Isaac looks at where the akuma heading to and thought about Lenalee. He is worried about her and he doesn't know how powerful Neah is. If a group of akuma assists him then Lenalee could be in trouble. Isaac follows the akuma to assist Lenalee. Lavi sees him running after the akuma, worrying about him and attempts to follow him, but Tyki got his way by kicking him.

"I'm your opponent, Bookman Jr. Don't bother assisting him." Tyki grins sinisterly as he stares at Lavi on the ground.

He gets up on his own two feet and smirks grimly at Tyki and says, "If that's the way it's going to be then I'm not giving up."

* * *

Lenalee is fighting Neah while protecting the kid. She aims a kick at him, but he elegantly dodges. He targets a punch to hit her but she quickly got out of the way. The green haired boy is shooting at Neah with his slingshot. He barely dodges the attack, but one pebble hit the side of his mask, making a small crack. Neah glares at the boy and charges at him, while Lenalee gets in his way again. She tries to kick at him, but his dodges. Neah kicks her in the stomach, causing her to fly back. A group of akuma arrives to aid Neah to retrieve the innocence. They stare at the green haired boy and say, "So this is the kid who holds the innocence. We'll have destroying him and retrieving the innocence."

Lenalee stays close to the kid, protecting him from Neah and the akuma. The boy shoots a lot of pebbles at the akuma, who are charging at him. Lenalee uses her tornado attack to destroy the akuma. Isaac arrives and attacks the akuma with his enlighten spell.

"Lenalee, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes, but right now, please stay focus on the akuma!" she command.

Isaac nods as he uses fire blasts to destroy akuma. Lenalee stays focus on Neah and launches a kick at him. She hits him on the left side of his face, destroying the mask and knocking the top hat off him. Before she could look at him closely, an akuma attacks her. She dodges the attack and destroys the akuma by kicking it. She turns back to face Neah, who is currently in his dark matter Crown Clown form. She recognises the scar on his left eye with a pentagram over top of it and his snowy silver hair.

"Allen?" she said in confusion.

"Not exactly." replies Neah, "I am Neah, the Noah on destruction."

While fighting akuma, Isaac stares at Neah puzzled, noticing that he _is _Allen, but not really the same person.

* * *

Lavi and Tyki continue fighting. Lavi is exhausted and Tyki is breaking a sweat. Tyki notices that there are no more akuma where Neah is. He looks at a different distance and smirks evilly.

"Well I would to love stay and fight, but I have a mission to complete." he said as he heads to the direction Neah is.

Usually Tyki would've killed of his opponents at this rate which made Lavi confused.

"Hey, I'm not done fighting with you" he yells.

He looks at a distance in the sky and says, "Oh no."

* * *

"Wh-what have you done with Allen?!" Lenalee cries.

Neah smirks evilly and says, "Don't worry, he's alright, he's just locked away in that head of his, allowing me to take over."

As Isaac kills the last of the akuma and after hearing what Neah did to Allen, he glares at him and roars, "YOU BASTARD!"

He aims a beam of light at Neah, who dodges it and strikes Isaac with his claw hand. Isaac is knocked down on the ground and Neah draws his sword from his left arm and points it at the green haired boy.

"Now I shall take the innocence from this little brat." he said darkly.

Before he can strike the child, Lenalee tackles him, causing the two of them to fall on the ground. Neah grabs his sword and points it at her behind her back.

"Allen, don't do this! I know you're in there, but you need to fight! You can't let a Noah control you! This isn't the real you!" she cried as tears flow down her face.

* * *

_Allen hears Lenalee's voice trying to get through to him. He struggles in the chair, trying to break free from his bounds. He manages to break free, charges at Neah and tackles him._

"_I would not allow you to do this! She is my friend!" Allen yells._

"_She is getting in the way of our mission Allen and you don't want to be shock be the collar again!" he says while fighting Allen off him._

_Allen doesn't give up and says, "I don't care if I get shocked; I refuse to go through this mission. I don't want to hurt my friends, especially Lenalee!"_

_Neah and Allen keeps on fighting over the control of the body._

* * *

Lenalee sees Allen's body changes back and forth from normal to gray. She notices that Allen is fighting Neah off for the control of his body. He is still sword behind her back. His eyes are clinched while struggling with himself.

"Please Allen, you need to stop this. I miss you. I want you back. I don't want to fight you. I love you." Lenalee said quietly as she's still crying.

He stops struggling and remains his normal peachy skin colour.

Lenalee looks at his body, wondering is he is the real Allen and says, "Allen?"

He opens his eyes, which is silver instead of gold and looks up at Lenalee.

"Le-Lenalee…" he said weakly.

She smiles at him and give him a hug. Allen withdraws his sword and hugs Lenalee back. Isaac struggles to get off the ground. He gathers himself up and sits on his knees. He stares at Lenalee and Allen with a shock face. Seeing Lenalee hugging Allen gave him a mix of different emotion. He is glad to see Allen is back to normal, but he is jealous when he is getting Lenalee's attention; although, he is cursed with a Noah trap inside him, who could take over his body at any minute, making him the enemy; however he wanted to save Allen from the Noah Clan. Allen's shock collar went off, causing Lenalee to worry.

"Allen, are you okay." she asks.

Allen shows her the shock collar and says, "This collar shocks me whenever I disobey the Noah Clan. We need to figure out how to remove it. Neah didn't exactly want to kill you; he mainly wants to destroy the Earl, but with this collar it's hard for him to disobey. He would do anything for the Noah Clan with this on, especially killing my friends."

The collar shocks Allen again. Timcanpy flies out of Allen's pocket and over to Lenalee.

"Tim?" Allen said.

The last time Allen saw Timcanpy was when he rescued Isaac from the Tyki and Road in England. Tim must have followed him when the two Noahs kidnapped him. Lenalee smiles at him and says, "Let's go home."

Allen smiles back and gets shock again. Tyki came out of nowhere and punches the green haired boy, knocking the slingshot out of his hands. Tyki caught the slingshot and destroys it. The innocence within it is shattered into tiny pieces. Tyki stares at the green haired boy, ready to finish him off but Toma, who is still on a roof, manages to use a talisman to protect the boy. Tyki glares at the finder who is on the roof, but he didn't bother with him. The boy is amaze of how the talisman is protecting him. Tyki look at a different distance and smirks sinisterly. He glances at Lenalee and knocks her away from Allen.

"I'll be taking him exorcist." he said coolly.

He lifts Allen in his arms and takes off. Lenalee watches him take Allen and she rushes to go rescue him. Tyki glares at her and blasts her with dark matter. The blast hit her and Isaac rushes to catch her from falling. He catches her and says, "Are you alright?"

She looks at him and nods. Isaac smiles glad that she's alright. They see one of Road's doors appear, where Tyki is heading. He stares at Allen and says, "We'll talk about this when we get back to Lord Millennium."

Allen blinks in confusion. Road is waiting for them at the door. Once they got there she hugs Allen and kisses him. Allen didn't look too please about that. The door closes and disappears. Lenalee is upset that she couldn't save Allen. Toma jumps off the roof and lands in front of the green haired boy.

"Are you alright." he asks the boy.

"That was amazing! What was the barrier that protected me?"

"It's called a talisman."

"Wow, can I use it?"

"I'm sorry but we don't let civilians use this item."

"What are you?"

"I am a finder."

"Can I be a finder?"

"You look a little young to be a finder."

"Please?" the boy pleads with puppy dog eyes.

"Shouldn't you ask your parents first?"

"I don't have any parents. I am an orphan who used to live with a bum in a rustic house. I'm never going back there again! That bum is a drug addict and a child abuser! I hate living there!"

Toma touches the boy shoulders and said, "It's alright; we'll give you a home. I'll train you how to be a finder. Do you have a name?"

"No, I never had an actual name. I was referred to foolish idiot by that bum and other hurtful names."

Toma thought about a name and says, "How about Balan?"

The boy blinks and says, "That sounds like a good name. Yes! I'll be sir Balan the finder!"

Toma giggles after that enthusiasm.

"GUUUYYYSSS!" a voice called which belongs to Lavi.

He is running towards them while a group of akuma is on his tail. There are level 2's and level 3's in the mix. Lenalee and Isaac prepare themselves for battle and Toma take Balan and says, "We can't stay here; we need to take you to safety."

Balan nods and follows Toma. Isaac and Lenalee join Lavi and attack the akuma. Lenalee is doing her tornado kicks, Lavi is using his heaven element to cause a storm and Isaac is using his Enlighten magic to destroy akuma. Everyone is exhausted from fighting Tyki, Neah and the previous akuma. Isaac isn't thinking straight and summons a tsunami so finish them off. Lenalee worries when Isaac casts that spell. She rushes over to rescue Lavi then Isaac once he summons a tsunami. It destroys all the akuma, but it also whacks properties and homes. The water slowly fades away and Lenalee sets Isaac and Lavi down on a dry surface.

"What do you think you're doing?! We could've been killed!" Lavi yells at Isaac.

He looks down and says, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I decided to use the tsunami. I don't have enough control over it so I shouldn't be using it outside of training."

Lenalee puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Its okay, you just need a little more practice."

Isaac smiles at her, but it fades when he remember seeing her say that she loves Allen when she's hugging him. He looks away from her and says, "When is the next train going to arrive?"

"In another hour." Lavi replies.

"I hope Toma and Balan made it there." said Lenalee.

"Balan? Who's Balan?" ask Lavi.

"He's the boy who held the innocence, but it was destroyed by Tyki."

"He wants to be a finder like Toma, so he's coming with us." Isaac adds.

Lavi sees Timcanpy flying above Lenalee's head and says, "Timcanpy? Was the other man you were fighting was… Allen?"

Lenalee looks down and slowly nods her head.

"The Noah within him took control of him and attacked us. I managed to break through to him and let him regain his body, but Tyki came over and stole him away." she said.

"This isn't good! We need to rescue him." said Lavi.

"We can't right now; as much as I want to save Allen, it would be too dangerous to save him right now. Let's head to the train station and meet with Toma and Balan."

The two male exorcists' nods and the three of them head to the train station.

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guy, thank you for reading.**

**Allen: How come Timcanpy didn`t appear in the other chapters after Chapter 2**

**Triforce: I tend to forget a lot of things, but I knew I Timcanpy should've made an appearance. Heck, I almost forgot the add Toma in one part of this chapter, but I fix that.**

**Pit: *flies in* Hey Triforce, how's it going?**

**Triforce: Pit, what are you doing here? This isn't a crossover, nor a Super Smash bros or Kid Icarus story.**

**Pit: I know, but it seems that you used one of my taunt lines for the name of this chapter.**

**Triforce: I thought it would be a good title for this chapter. It is a pleasure seeing you Pit, but I wasn't expecting you come. Next time, can you please inform me to be a special guest before making appearance? If you don't, I'll send Kanda after you.**

**Kanda: *unsheathes Mugen* Prepare to be slaughtered, angel boy.**

**Pit: Ahhhh! I'm outta here! *flies away***

******Triforce:** (To Reader) Hey guys, hope you had fun reading this. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I got one question for you guys; For those who play "Super Smash Bros", what anime character would you like to see in that game? For me, I would like to see Allen Walker.

**Allen: That would be fun!**

**Kanda: That's a stupid question. One, you're asking a Smash Bros question on a D. Gray Man fan fiction, two, anime characters are never going to make it in that game, and three, YOU CHOOSE THE BEAN SPROUT?!**

**Allen: IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA!**

**Triforce: Well Kanda, this is my description so I can do whatever question I feel like. (Well, maybe I should've asked a D. Gray Man question.) I know having an anime character wouldn't happen in Smash Bros, but I CAN STILL DREAM! Yes, I chose Allen because he would have a unique move set and he's the main character in the D. Gray Man series so he would come before you, Lenalee, Lavi, any Noahs, etc.**

**Tyki: How much crazier can you get?**

**Triforce: *Evil grin* _Very crazy._ (To Readers) ****If you have any questions, ideas, or future story requests. (It could be a Smash bros or D. Gray Man crossover.)**

**Allen and Tyki: Please Review!**

**Kanda: ...**

**Triforce: *Pulls guns and points it at Kanda* _Say it!_**

**Kanda: *sigh* Please review.**


	16. Brother Problems

**Chapter 16 – Brother Problems**

* * *

Tyki and Allen have return to the Ark. They head to the Millennium Earl's quarters to explain their mission to him.

"So, how did your mission go?" asks the Earl.

"We successfully destroyed the innocence from the boy who claims it, but three irritating exorcists and one finder were there. Neah changed back to Allen Walker in the middle of our mission because of that pesky female exorcist." said Tyki.

"Well, that's not good. We should eliminate her if see interferes with us again, especially for messing around with our fourteenth."

Allen just glares at him. He hates being a slave to the Millennium Earl, especially when he has to fight his friends. The Earl snaps his fingers and the black matter within Allen's arm reverts back into a bracelet.

"Let's not waist your black matter I gave you, Allen-pet. You will need it for missions." he said.

"Pet?!" Allen exclaims, "Since when did I become your pet?!"

"Since we kidnapped you and didn't you notice I called Neah the same nickname?"

"No, I was busy stuck in my head when Neah was in control of my body." Allen said sarcastically.

"And I call Tyki here the same nickname."

Tyki scowls at him then grins and says calmly, "Well, if you enjoy calling me that, I'm going to make some tea and read a book."

He turns his head towards Allen and says, "And maybe I could play a few rounds of poker with the boy."

Allen smirks evilly after that remark.

"But this time, there is going to be no cheating." Tyki adds.

Allen frowns and murmurs, "You're no fun."

Tyki smiles brightly and says, "Maybe not, but don't you have presents to give to Road?"

"Presents?"

"The presents Neah bought for Road in Delhi."

Allen reaches into his coat pocket and grabs a bag of candy and yells, "Oh sweet, candy!"

He attempts to eat the candy but Tyki prevents him from eating it.

"No boy, that candy is for Road." Tyki said.

"But didn't Neah buy _two_ bags of candy?"

"Yes, but you should be giving her one bag of candy first and make sure you give her that sari Neah bought for her as well."

Allen held out a box and say, "You mean this cloth which is within this box?"

Tyki nods his head.

"But shouldn't Neah give these to her himself since he got them for her?"

"Maybe you should ask him."

Allen closes his eyes so he would be able to talk to Neah in his head. Five minutes later he reopens them and says, "Neah is sleeping at the moment. He told me I should give her the presents when he's sleeping and tell him about it when he wakes up."

"Then go give her the presents." Tyki demands.

"But I don't wanna!" Allen whines.

The collar shocks him then he says glumly, "Fine, I'll give her the presents."

"Good boy." Tyki said as he escorts Allen out the door.

Allen walks the direction where Road's room is and Tyki heads to the study to read a book.

* * *

Lenalee, Isaac, Lavi and Toma are heading back to the Black Order on a train along with Balan. Balan had never been on a train before, so he runs around on it with excitement. Toma chases after him after he got out of their compartment. Lenalee is looking at Timcanpy with teary eyes, worrying about Allen. Lavi puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "We'll get him back, don't you worry."

Lenalee nods at him then she turns her attention to Isaac, who is looking down and silent.

"Isaac, is something the matter? You never spoke ever since we got on the train."

Isaac didn't look up to her; he remains in that position and replies, "No, everything is fine." even though it's a lie.

Lenalee narrow her eyes at him and asks, "Are you sure?"

"…Yes, I'm sure…" he lies.

Lenalee still gives him a concern look. Isaac gets out of his seat and says, "I'm going to get some air."

He leaves the compartment room and closes the door. Lenalee looks at Timcanpy and asks, "Do you have any information when of what happened to Allen when he was with the Noah Family?"

Tim opens it's mouth and shows Lenalee and Lavi the footage about when Allen was kidnapped by Tyki and Road, how the Millennium Earl put a shock collar and a bracelet on Allen, how Neah overcomes his body and attacks the Earl, but the collar shocks him, how Allen is talking to the mirror for some odd reason, how the Jasdevi twins took him to play poker, how Neah takes over his body again and flirts with Road and how the Earl assigned him a mission with Tyki to search for innocence. Lenalee isn't please to see Neah flirting with Road, but the memories with the shock collar and Allen's transformation stands out the most. She turns to face Lavi and says, "We better show this information to my brother."

Lavi nods his head. Toma returns to the compartment, carrying Balan on his shoulder.

"Put me down! I want to travel the train some more!" Balan whines.

Toma puts him down on the floor, but still holds him in place. He turns Balan to face him and calmly says, "We can tour the train some more, but this time please no running around and stay as close to me as possible."

"I want to travel the train! I want to travel the train!" Balan continues.

"Okay, but never leave my sight, is that a deal?"

Balan pouts then slowly nods his head. Toma takes his hand and is about to leave the compartment. Before he goes, he searches the room and sees no Isaac. He turns to Lenalee and Isaac and says, "I notice master Tactic isn't here, do you know where he went."

Lenalee nods her head and responds, "He went out to get some air. I think there's something wrong with him; he didn't speak ever since we got on the train. He looked glum and says he's okay, but I don't buy it."

"Could it be about his uncontrolled tsunami attack?" asks Lavi.

"He didn't seem too happy about using it, but could it be because we failed to retrieve the innocence or rescue Allen." said Lenalee.

"Maybe I could have a word with him when Balan and I are touring the train. We'll be back in a few minutes." Toma says as he and Balan walks out the door of the compartment.

* * *

Allen is heading to Road's room, carrying the presents Neah brought for her. While he is walking down the hallway, he sees Sheryl coming down the other direction. Allen tries to ignore him, but Sheryl glances at him and asks, "Where do you think your going with that box, boy?"

Allen knows this guy hates it when he is around Road. He doesn't want any trouble so he hesitantly thought of a place.

"I-I was g-going to the… study." he lies.

"My dear boy, you're going the wrong direction. I'm guessing your not quite use to living here yet so I'll show you where the study is." Sheryl says as he grabs Allen's arm and pulls him to the opposite direction.

Allen should have thought of a different room which is at least down the other end of the hallway he is heading to, but what other rooms could he think of? Jasdevi's room wouldn't be a great option because the twins are still not allowed to go near him since their week is not over. He could've mentioned the operating room, but then Sheryl might ask why he wants to go there. Sheryl's room isn't a good option ever because what's the point of going there if Sheryl is walking down the hallway. Wisely's room could have possibly been a good choice. Wisely could understand why Allen would like to hide in his room, but he could possibly tell Sheryl about him going to Road's room. There is no point of going to Tyki's room, since he's in the study. He doesn't know what to do in the kitchen nor dinning room.

Allen starts walking the same direction as Sheryl to avoid suspicion after he was being pulled. They made it to the study. Sheryl opens the door and he and Allen walk in. Tyki is sitting on a chair reading a book when he notices the two of them coming in. He sees Allen is still carrying a box and a bag of candy and Sheryl is standing next to him.

'Of course, Sheryl has his daughter complex.' Tyki thought.

He puts his book down and walks towards them casually and says to Allen, "There you are, I have been waiting for you for ten minutes. Did you get lost?"

Allen gives him a confuse look, but he nods his head anyway. Tyki turns to Sheryl and says, "Thanks for bringing the boy here. Now I'm going to help him with that box he is carrying."

"What is in the box?" asks Sheryl.

Allen and Tyki look at each other then back at Sheryl and Allen says, "Cookies, this box is filled with cookies."

"They aren't quite finished yet so I'm going to help the boy finish making the cookies in the kitchen." said Tyki.

Sheryl glances at him and asks, "Why didn't you wait in the kitchen if you're planning on making cookies?"

Tyki shudders and says, "I was currently looking for a cooking book in the study."

"And you were reading a book when the boy and I came in?"

"Well, I'll admit it. I got distracted and found an interesting book, so I read it."

Sheryl sighs and searches the bookshelves for a cooking book. He finds one and gives it to his brother saying, "Here you go, brother dear."

Tyki receives the book and thanks him. Before he and Allen leaves the study, Sheryl says, "Make sure you make cookies for the rest of us Noah."

Allen and Tyki stops in discomfort and look at each other, then they stutter in unison, "W-we w-won't."

Sheryl grins, grabs a book from the bookshelf and reads it. Allen and Tyki leave the study and close the door behind them. Tyki slaps his forehead and says, "Great, now we're expected to make cookies."

He turns to Allen and says, "Now boy, after you give those presents to Road, please meet me in the kitchen."

"Why?" Allen asks.

"Because you got us into this mess and you're helping me make cookies."

"Are you sure you want me to help? I never considered myself to be a great cook."

"Just do it, or else we might get into more trouble with my crazy daughter complex brother."

Sheryl opens the study door and says, "Did you say something about me, dear brother?"

Tyki jumps and stares at him with a shock face.

"W-we were saying… we should make the cookies really good and not disappoint you. W-we know you like your food nicely cooked." he stutters.

Sheryl raises an eyebrow and says, "Is that so, well I'm heading to my Road's room to see how she's doing."

Tyki and Allen are shock after Sheryl had said that. He stares at them and asks, "You have a problem with that? She is my daughter."

Both of them shook there heads and Sheryl grins.

"Good." he says as he walks down the hallway.

Allen sighs in relief and says, "Thank goodness I don't have to bother going to Road's room, so she could hug me and kiss me all that shenanigans."

Tyki glances at him and says, "Don't be too sure you're off the hook, boy. We still have to make cookies or else Sheryl would go ballistic. You can give Road those presents when Sheryl is out of the way."

Allen sighs then he asks, "If we made the cookies, would I be able to have some?"

"Yes, but you would have to help me make them." Tyki replies.

Allen smirks a bit, getting a little enthuse about making cookies, even if he has to work with his enemy. He follows Tyki and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

Isaac is standing outside the train to get some fresh air. He still couldn't let his feelings go after seeing Lenalee with Allen. Thinking about it makes him grow more frustrated and depress. Maybe Lenalee doesn't like Isaac the way he likes her. Maybe she only considered him as a friend. Isaac doesn't want to hate Allen, after he saved him in England. He made a vow that he would rescue Allen from the Noah Clan, what ever it takes. Maybe he should let his feelings of Lenalee go. Sorrow and jealousy wouldn't get him anywhere. Isaac doesn't want to go back to his compartment yet. Being in the same room with Lenalee wouldn't drown his sorrow. He knows he should tell her what's bothering him, but he is too frustrated to talk to her.

Toma came outside along with Balan and finds Isaac looking glum. He walks up to him and asks, "Is something the matter, Master Tactic?"

Isaac didn't take one glance at them. He just stares down at the edge of the railing of the train and blankly says, "No… Nothings the matter… I just came out to get some fresh air…"

Toma raises an eyebrow and says, "I know something is bothering you. Miss Lee is concerned about you. Care to explain what's bothering you?"

Isaac just shakes his head. Toma walks close to him and touches his shoulder saying, "Of coarse you could tell me. We are all worried about you."

Isaac stares at him with a blank expression and says, "What does Lenalee think of me?"

Toma looks at him puzzled and says, "As a friend, why do you ask?"

"Ooohhh~ It looks like someone's in love~" teases Balan.

Isaac looks at Balan and his eyes flicker back at Toma.

"No reason…" he replies; "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the washroom."

He goes back inside of the train, leaving Toma and Balan behind. Toma gives Balan a stern look and says, "You know, teasing him like that is rude. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

Balan pouts and says, "Fine." as they both went back inside.

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guy, thanks for reading. To be honest, I was kind of skeptical about writing this chapter.**

**Allen: What do you mean?**

**Triforce: Did I get you and Sheryl a little off character in this chapter compare to my other chapters? Did I make this chapter ridiculous? Tyki is right, I am crazy. *cries***

**Allen: ****Don't be down on yourself, it's your fan fiction; you can do whatever you want to it.**

**Triforce: (Hugs Allen) Thank you, Allen.**

**Tyki: You do know you she is making you warm up to us, boy.**

**Allen: It's this stupid shock collar the Earl put on me, which forces me to obey.**

**Tyki: Admit it; you are warming up to us.**

**Allen: No, no, no!**

**Tyki: *sigh* By the way, Triforce why didn't Sheryl get pissed off at Allen when he's walking in the hallway?**

**Triforce: To be honest, Sheryl would only get pissed off if Allen is around Road. He would get angry when Allen reaches Road's room or mention he is going there, but in general, he will keep his cool.**

**Tyki: You may be a crazy woman, but you are just my type.**

**Triforce: *shudders* (To Readers) Don't get me wrong guys, I do think Tyki is a cool character, but I don't know if I should be dating him. I had a strange dream that I was paired up with him and for some reason he went missing. I had mix feeling about finding him. I ask myself, "Why am I paired up with a Noah?" or "Why should I find him if he's the enemy?" but apart of me wants to find him. If that's my purpose in that dream, I chose to find him. I am glad I wasn't paired up with the Earl because... HE CREEPS ME OUT! *cries***

**Tyki: So you do like me.**

**Triforce: *blushes* Maybe, but that's not the point. (To Readers) I got two questions for you guys. The first question is, "If you were paired up with a villain from an anime series, would you date them?" and the second question is, "What cookies should Tyki and Allen make?"**

**Allen: COOKIES! :D**

**Triforce: Yay! anyway, I created a poll for what story I should make next after I'm done this story or my other story, "Noah's Creed". The poll will be open until one of these stories are done. You can find the poll on my profile page. I know I was a little skeptical of this chapter, but I hope you guys like it; although it is kind of funny. If you guy have any questions, ideas, or future story requests. (If you guys give me a story request, which I don't have as a poll option, I might add it on the poll.)**

**Tyki and Allen: Please Review!**


	17. Cookies and Depression

**Chapter 17 – Cookies and Depression**

* * *

Lenalee, Isaac, Lavi, Toma and Balan have just arrived at the Black Order. They are in the command room with Komui. Everyone is sitting on the sofa and Isaac is still wearing his glum look.

"So, how did the mission go?" asks Komui.

Lenalee, Isaac, Lavi and Toma bow their heads and Lenalee says, "We're sorry brother, but Tyki Mikk was there and he destroyed the innocence."

"Oh, that's too bad." Komui replies.

Balan starts running around and throwing books, folders and binders off the bookshelves. Komui notice him making a mess in his office and starts to panic.

"OH MY GOSH, SOMEBODY STOP THIS KID! HE IS MAKING A MESS IN MY OFFICE!" he cries.

Toma grabs the boy and pulls him away from the bookshelves. Komui glances at Toma and asks, "Why did you bring a child with no innocence into the Order?"

Toma shrugs his shoulders and says, "He wanted to be a finder and he didn't have anywhere else to go, so I took him here to train him as a finder."

Komui stares at Balan and says, "But isn't he too young? He doesn't look suitable enough to go on missions."

"HEY!" Balan retorts, but Toma pulls him back and says, "That is why I am only going to train him within headquarters until he shows potential of becoming a finder."

"Oh." Komui understands.

He turns to Lenalee and sees Timcanpy sitting on her head.

"Timcanpy? Was Allen there when you were on your mission?" he asks.

Lenalee, Isaac, Toma and Lavi nod their heads.

"The Noah within him took over his body and attacked us." Lenalee said, "I manage to break through to him, making him return to normal, but Tyki knocked me away and took Allen. Timcanpy has footage about Allen after he was kidnapped."

Timcanpy flew on Komui's desk and shows the footage. Komui watch it and is more intrigue about the collar the Earl put on Allen. He notices that Allen's Noah side took over him and attempts to attack the Earl, but the collar shocks him. Now he wonders if the 14th is their ally or an enemy. The 14th wants to kill the Millennium Earl, but what is his purpose in doing that. He was flirting with Road without hesitation on the footage, which couldn't be good since she's an enemy. According to Lenalee; Allen attacked her and the group while his Noah side is controlling him.

"Hmm, it seems that the 14th could be a possible threat and that collar seems to be a problem." says Komui.

"Brother, we can't be too sure if the 14th is really the enemy. According to Allen; the 14th doesn't exactly want to kill us; he's only obeying the Earl orders because of the shock collar." Lenalee mentions.

"Is that's so, well I'm still not convince if he's a friend or an enemy. The next time you encounter Allen, bring him back to headquarters so we could lock him up and ask him questions."

"Why does he need to be locked up if the 14th turns out to be our ally?" Lenalee worries.

"We wouldn't be too sure until he answers our questions." Komui replies, "And maybe we could find a way to remove that collar from his neck."

Lenalee grins sheepishly, still unsure if Allen should be locked up in a room. She would like him to return the Order, but not as a prisoner. She wants her friend back.

"Well, you're all dismissed. I'm sorry that you didn't retrieve the innocence, but thanks for the information about Allen." Komui dismisses the whole group.

Balan excitedly jumps up and runs out the door. Toma places a palm on his own forehead and runs after the kid. Isaac sorrowfully stands up and before he heads out the door, Komui asks him why he is so down. Isaac took a short glance at him then looks at the floor.

"It's because we failed to retrieve the innocence, that's all." he lies and leaves the room.

Lenalee, Komui and Lavi look at him with a puzzled expression when he leaves the room. They knew that can't be the only reason why he's so glum. Komui turns to Lavi and says, "By the way, Bookman is waiting for you in the library. I wouldn't keep him waiting."

Lavi sighs and says, "Does that old panda ever give me a break." as he heads to the library to meet with his mentor.

Lenalee is still concern about Isaac. She wants to know the true reason why he so depressed.

"Lenalee, can you help me organize these folders, binders and book? That kid really did a number on my office." says her brother, who is too lazy to clean up his office by himself.

She sighs and helps him organize the books back on the bookshelves.

* * *

Allen is going through the cooking book, looking for cookie recipes. He is in the kitchen along with Tyki, who is waiting patiently for Allen to find a recipe. He notice Allen's face went excited, thinking that he found a recipe and asks, "Did you find anything?"

Allen looks up at him and asks, "What kind of cookies does everyone like in this family?"

Tyki has a sweat drop running down his head and says, "They'll eat any kind of cookie, boy just pick a recipe."

Allen kept looking through the cooking book. He has this panic look as he is flipping through the pages back and fourth.

"Is something the matter, boy?" asks Tyki.

"Yeah, I couldn't make up my mind on which cookies I should make. Should I make sugar cookies or chocolate chip?"

Tyki slaps his forehead and reaches into his shirt pocket to grab a quarter. He tosses it to Allen and says, "Maybe flipping this coin can help you make a decision."

Allen looks at the coin and decides to flip it. If it's heads, he will make sugar cookies, but if it's tails, he'll be making chocolate chip cookies. He flips the coin, catches it with his left hand and places it on the back of his right palm. The coin side facing up is tails, which means they would be making chocolate chip cookies. He returns the coin to Tyki and says, "Looks like we're making chocolate chip."

Tyki and Allen went through the chocolate chip cookies recipe. They need chocolate chips, sugar, flour, two sticks of butter, baking soda, vanilla extract and two eggs to make the cookies. They also need the required item, which are measuring cups, teaspoons, bowls, a couple of cookie sheets, a whisk and a wooden spoon. Tyki went looking for the ingredients in the cupboards.

"Allen, can you preheat the oven to 350 degrees." he asks.

Allen nods as he gets the oven ready. Tyki finds chocolate chips, sugar, flour, baking soda and vanilla extract in the cupboards. He turns to Allen and notices he is freaking out. He walks over to Allen and sees flames coming from the stove top. Tyki slaps his forehead and turns the dial to turn off the flame.

"Is this your first time using an oven?" he asks.

Allen nods and says, "Like I said, I never considered myself to be a cook."

Tyki sighs and shows Allen the dial he show use to preheat the oven. Allen turns the dial to 350 degrees as he was told to. Tyki went to the fridge to collect the eggs and the butter. Allen is reading through the instruction on how to make chocolate chip cookies. Tyki collects the required items from the cupboards and drawers and brings them to the counter. Allen turns to him and says, "We need to put 2 ¼ cups of flour and ½ teaspoon of baking soda in a small bowl."

"Okay, you measure the baking soda, I'll measure the flour." said Tyki.

Allen nods his head and grabs a teaspoon, which is labelled ½. Tyki measures the flour into 2 ¼ cups. He grabs a butter knife to level the flour and then he pours it in a small bowl. He watches Allen scoop half a teaspoon of baking soda. He is about to put it in the bowl, but Tyki stops him and says, "Hold on boy, you need to level that before you put it in."

Allen notices the there is a little extra baking soda on the top. Tyki hands him a butter knife so he can level it down. After that, Allen puts the baking soda in the bowl. Tyki grabs a whisk, hands it to Allen and says, "Now you're going to mix the flour and baking soda together. This should be a straight forward job for you."

Allen eyed at him blankly after that remark, but nods his head. He starts mixing the ingredients together. He watches how the flour and the baking soda blend together. Tyki measures ½ cup of sugar, levels it and puts it in another bowl. He also puts two sticks of butter in there and beats the ingredients with another whisk. Allen hardly sees Tyki as his enemy anymore. He thought making cookies with him would be awkward, which it is, but he hardly sees Tyki as the man, who nearly destroyed his innocence and left him for dead, instead he sees a man who cares for him like a brother. Allen felt bad for Tyki after he fails to purge the Noah side from his body, because Tyki had normal human friends. He wonders if he destroyed his light side after that exorcism. Allen focuses on mixing the flour and baking soda until Tyki is ready for him.

* * *

Lenalee walks into the dinning hall and asks Jerry for her usual dinner. She waits for her food patiently and sees Isaac putting away his dishes on the dish cart. He walks past Lenalee and thanks Jerry for the food. He walks out of the dining room as Lenalee gives him a concern look. Isaac heads outside to the balcony, still feeling glum about seeing Lenalee with Allen. Fifth-teen minutes later, Lenalee walk out after dinner and finds Isaac looking down at the edge of the railing. She walks up to him and says, "Isaac, may I have a word with you?"

Isaac gave her a short glance and stares back down at the edge the railing.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks blankly.

"I am really concern about you; can you please tell me what is bothering you?"

"I already told you; we failed to retrieve the innocence." he lies.

Lenalee gives him a stern look and says, "I know you're lying, Isaac; please tell me the truth."

Isaac sighs but he's still looking over the railing and says, "You love him, _do you?_"

Lenalee gives him a puzzled look and asks, "Him? What are you talking about?"

"Allen, you think about him a lot. You cried about him ever since he was kidnapped and ever since you tackled him when he was attacking us, you told him you love him." Isaac said a little frustrated.

"Yes, I care about him a lot, but why is that bothering you?" Lenalee asks.

Isaac turns to face her and shyly says, "Because… I love you…"

Lenalee looks at him in surprise and blushes after that remark and nervously says, "Isaac, I like you too, but I only like you as a friend."

He turns away from her, closing his eyes, frowns and says, "I see."

He walks back inside, leaving Lenalee on the balcony. Lenalee sighs and stares up at the stars, thinking about Allen, hoping she could rescue him from the Noah Clan.

* * *

After they beat the vanilla and eggs in with the butter and sugar, combine it with the flour mixture and stir in the chocolate chips, Allen and Tyki are ready to roll two inches of dough for each cookie on a cookie sheet. After that, Allen put some oven mitts on and places the cookie sheet into the oven. Tyki notices Sheryl walking past the kitchen. He turns to Allen and says, "The cookies are going to be ready in about eight or ten minutes, boy. Sheryl isn't visiting Road anymore, so I recommend you should give her the presents."

Allen sighs and says, "Fine, I'll give her the presents." as he walks out of the kitchen with the box containing the sari and the bag of candy.

Allen heads to Roads room without any interruptions. He made it there and knocks on her door. Road answers it and looks at her visitor to her surprise.

"Allen! What a wonderful surprise!" she exclaims as she jumps on him and gives him a hug.

She releases him and stares at the box and bag of candy.

"Oh my god Allen, is that box and bag of candy for me?!" she asks in excitement.

Allen nods his head and says, "Neah decided to give you these gifts when he was on his mission in Delhi"

She opens the box and sees the purple sari Neah got her. She looks at it intrudingly and asks, "What is this; it looks so fancy."

"I believe it's called a sari." Allen replies.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" she exclaims and gives Allen another death hug.

"Oh Allen, tell Neah I said thank you for the gifts." she says as she kisses him on the lips.

She brings Allen into her room and closes the door behind her.

"Hey Allen, how good are you in doing homework?" she asks.

"Homework?" Allen asks, "I never even went to school; I wouldn't be the best candidate to help you with your homework."

"But I couldn't find anyone who can help me! Jasdevi is no help, Tyki is no help, my father is no help, Wisely refuses to help, even though he knows the answers, Lord Millennium is to busy and everyone else is on a mission!" she complains.

"Well, I don't think I'll be anymore helpful"

"Oh no?" she asks as she shows Allen her Geography homework. Each answer on the page are all answered twelve.

"I asked Tyki to help me with my homework and the only answer he gives me is a twelve." she explains.

Allen sighs and says, "But it's almost dinner time, can't we do this later?"

She thought about it and says, "You're right."

She grabs Allen's wrist and drags him to the dinning room. She takes him to their original seats. They waited for everyone to arrive at the table. Lulubell, Fiddler, Tryde and Mercym have arrived from their mission. They sit at the table and eyed at Allen. Allen knew who Lulubell and Mercym were, but he never knew the light blue haired man, who has a patristic tongue or the other guy, who has dark messy hair with one framing clump on the left side of his face bound with two white bands.

"Allen Walker, I still haven't forgiven you for destroying the akuma egg." Lulubell said bitterly.

"Who is that boy?" asks Fiddler.

"He's Allen Walker, the boy who holds the memories of the fourteenth."

Tryde stares at Allen sternly and Fiddler takes a closer look of Allen and says, "So you're the boy Lord Millennium was taking about."

He sticks his grotesque tongue filled with parasites out and Road slaps him in the face.

"No, you're not giving my Allen parasites. He is apart of our family and I suggest you treat him like one.

Fiddler snarls and went to his seat. Everyone else seated themselves at the table and waited for the other members to come to dinner. Once Tyki, the Jasdevi twins, Sheryl, Wisely and the Millennium Earl is here, they started eating their supper. Then it is time for desert. Tyki taps on Allen's shoulder and asks them to collect the cookies. They went to the kitchen to gather them and they head back to the dinning room. They give each Noah a cookie. Tyki gives one to Sheryl and he took one bite of it. He chews on it for a few minutes, turns to Tyki and says, "Now bad little brother." then he turns to Allen and says, "Boy."

Allen gives him a short grin and starts handing cookies to everyone else. Once he's done that, he gives himself a cookie. He got compliments from most of the Noah, especially from Road, who hugs him and kisses him repeatedly. Allen pulls her off so he can have his breathing space and gladly eats his cookie.

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, I'm back from vacation and thanks for reading.**

**Allen: Hey, how was you're vacation?**

**Triforce: It was fun, even though it was short.**

**Allen: That's good, want a cookie? *holds a plate of sugar and chocolate chip cookies***

**Triforce: Oh, thank you. *takes one chocolate chip cookie and took one bite, she notices Isaac in the emo corner* Allen, lets go cheer Isaac up.**

***Triforce and Allen walks up to a weeping Isaac***

**Triforce: Isaac, can you please cheer up? I know Lenalee likes Allen, but you need to move on. I don't want to have an emo Isaac throughout the story.**

**Allen: She's right, whatever you do, you need to always keep walking until the day you die.**

**Isaac: You must be lucky to have someone like that love you...**

**Allen: I don't usually consider myself lucky, but you shouldn't let this depression take over you.**

**Isaac: ...**

**Allen: *holds a plate full a cookies* Wanna cookie?**

**Isaac: ...Sure. *grabs a sugar cookie and slowly eats it* Thanks...**

**Allen: No problem.**

**Triforce: (To Readers) Hey guys, the poll for what story I should make after this story or Noah's creed is still open. Please make sure you vote. You can find the poll on my profile page. Let's hope Isaac wouldn't be emo throughout the story.**

**Lavi: You do know that's your job to prevent him from being emo, since this is your story.**

**Triforce: I'll do whatever I could stop his depression. (To Readers) If you guys have and questions, ideas or future story requests.**

**Lavi and Allen: Please Review!**

**Isaac: ...**

**Lavi: Come on Bubbles, you can ask the readers to review.**

**Isaac: ...Please...Review...**


	18. Masked Girl Found

**Chapter 18 – Masked Girl Found**

* * *

A couple days later, Isaac decided to come to the town where he and Lenalee went shopping together; except he came alone this time, still struggling with his emotions. He wanders around the streets and stares at the restaurant Lenalee took his after their shopping. A memory flashes Isaac's mind when he was in the there with her.

_~Flashback~_

_"Lenalee." Isaac said._

_ "Yes Isaac?" she looks at him._

_ "I-I had a good time hanging out with you." he stutters and blushes._

_ "I had a good time, too." she smiles._

_~Flashback ends~_

Tears roll down his face after that flashback. Isaac walks past the restaurant and sees the clothing store called 'Rolf's Fine Wears', the first store he and Lenalee been in. He remembers Lenalee saying, _"You look handsome in these clothes."_ when he first wore the clothes. More tears roll down his face. Isaac passes the store and continues walking down the street until he came to a library. Libraries always interest him, so he went inside to get his mind off of Lenalee. As he walks in, he looks through the bookshelves to find a book that strikes him fancy. He pick out a book called "the Tactician of France" and is about to sit at a table and read it until he sees a hooded figure talking to the librarian. The figure has a feminine build and Isaac recognize the colour of the robe. It is beige, which made Isaac keep his focus on the stranger. The figure turns around and Isaac opens the book he picked out, pretending to read. He took one glimpse and the stranger and notice she is a girl and a red lock of hair rests on her face.

'Katarina?' Isaac thought. The girl walks out of the library, which got Isaac curious onto where she's going. He takes the library book the librarian to check it out so he can read it whenever he has the time. After he checked it out he follows the girl, who he assumes she is Katarina, without getting detected. He is concern about Katarina ever since she left Venice. Isaac keeps a distance from the girl when he follows her. He knows he wants to talk to her, but not in public. Katarina or not, he doesn't want to startle her so she could run off, making people think he is a creepy stalker. He follows her until she went in a rented building. He stays outside, unsure about what he's going to do. He is about to knock on the door, but he chicken out. He finds a bench a few meters from the rental house. He sits on it and reads his rented book, waiting for the girl to come out.

A few hours had passed and she still hasn't left the house. It is getting late and Isaac should be heading back to the Black Order. There are only a few people wandering around the streets, but they are not looking Isaac's way. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the rental house's door. There is no answer, he tries again but nothing happens. He gives up and starts walking away from the door, until he hears a female voice saying, "I know you've been following me."

That voice came from the rental house where the girl went in. It sounds like it belongs to Katarina.

"Katarina, is that you?" he asks.

There is no answer until a few minutes later she says, "You are the same man I met in Venice before my father died. I noticed you when you step foot in the library. You always carry that book with you; remember I can see that crystal within it."

Isaac almost forgotten he is carrying his anti-akuma book. His head was so wrapped around waiting for Katarina while reading the rented book; he didn't recall carrying his weapon. Isaac walks to the door of the rental house and asks, "Do you mind if I come in? There's something I would like to talk about."

"Didn't you talk to me enough!" she said bitterly, "I lost my father the same day when you and your friends came to Venice. You became a memory when he died, so I suggest you leave! My father was right; I should've never talked to a stranger like you"

"Hold on, how is this, my fault?!" Isaac retorts, "I had nothing to do with your father's death! I was helping you fight off the akuma! I even saved you from getting killed and this is how you repay me!"

"YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOSE A FATHER NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" she roars.

Isaac looks down to the ground and calmly says, "No, you're wrong; I do know what it's like to lose a father."

"You… do?" she asks serenely.

"Yes." Isaac replies, "I was fourteen when my father died and he was murdered by an akuma. I should've seen this coming before my father took the bullet. I'm very sorry about your father, but you can't blame others about his death. I wish I could save him, but I wasn't quick enough."

Katarina opens the door and reveal herself. Her hood is down so he can see her beautiful red hair. She stares at him with her crimson eyes and asks, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Please." he nods and enters the house.

Katarina pulls a seat out for Isaac so he can sit down. She pulls a chair for herself and asks, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Isaac stutters a bit and says, "Ever since you left Venice, I was worried that you were going to be killed by akuma, since you are an accommodator of innocence. I am so glad you are safe."

She gives him a puzzled expression and says nothing.

"I know you were trying to protect yourself and the people in Venice, but you had me worried when you ran off without hearing what I have to say." Isaac says as he stands up and stares down at Katarina.

"Katarina, since you are an accommodator of innocence I would like you to join the Black Order."

"The Black Order?" she asks.

"The Black Order is a head quarter where exorcists live. They will provide you shelter, food, friends and a job."

"Exorcists?"

"They are accommodators who possess innocence to kill off akuma. Believe me Katarina, I would recommend living with us at the Black Order instead of wandering around the world nowhere to go. You will have friends like me, who will accompany you if you encounter an akuma."

Katarina look down and back to Isaac and says, "I don't know; what if they don't except me for who I am?"

"Don't worry about it; most of the people there seem reasonable." Isaac replies.

Katarina stands up from her chair and says, "Okay, I'll join the Black Order."

Isaac gives her a warm smile, takes her hand and says, "Okay, let's go."

They left the house and Katarina asks, "Um sir, I never seem to catch your name. You never mentioned your name when we were in Venice."

Isaac pauses and says, "Sorry, how rude of me. My name is Isaac, Isaac Tactic."

"Isaac… I'll remember that." she says.

When they were heading back to the order, two shadowy figures were approaching them. Katarina is ready to attack, but Isaac put a hand on her shoulder and tells her, "They are not our enemies."

The two figures step out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be Lenalee and Lavi. They look at Isaac and Lenalee says, "Isaac, it's almost ten o'clock and you haven't returned to the Order. Lavi and I were worried, so we came here to look for you."

"Yeah, we thought an akuma or a Noah came and killed you." Lavi adds.

He notices Katarina standing beside Isaac and says, "STRIKE!"

The red headed girl jumps in surprise. Lavi takes her hand with both hands and says, "You are just my type! You have the same hair colour as I do and your eyes are just gorgeous!"

Katarina stutters and Lenalee grabs Lavi's ear and pulls him away from Katarina.

"Lavi, you're freaking her out." Lenalee notes, then she turn to Katarina and say, "Sorry about that, Lavi can sometimes get a little carried whenever he sees a pretty girl. My name is Lenalee, are you a friend of Isaac's?"

"She is the girl, who ran off after our mission in Venice." Isaac came in, "I found her in this town and convinced her to come to the order."

Katarina looks at Lenalee and says, "I am looking forward in joining the order. My name is Katarina."

She shakes Lenalee's hand after her introduction.

"It is a pleasure meeting you." said Lenalee, "The order is over on that mountain in the north. Let's head over there."

* * *

They arrive at the Black Order. The gatekeeper moves his head and stares at Katarina, surprising her a bit.

"Prepare for and x-ray exam, determine are you a human or an akuma." He said as he did an x-ray exam on her to see if she passes.

"PASS!" he yells, and then he opens the gate.

Komui is tapping his foot once Isaac arrives.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you for training practice! Where were you?!" he exclaims.

Isaac blinks confusedly and says, "I was in town calming down my stress until I found the girl who ran off after the mission in Venice."

Komui stares at Katarina and she looks back at him blankly.

"So, this is the girl who ran off." he said still staring at her, "That's brilliant! I am Komui Lee, chief of the Science Division. I would like you to come with me into my lab."

Katarina follows him and so did Isaac, Lenalee and Lavi. They arrive in a lab where Komui is going to operate on Katarina.

"So, where is your innocence?" asks Komui.

"They are located in my eyes." she replies.

"Your eyes, huh." He looks over at Isaac and Lavi and says, "You boys might want to wait outside; this operation would be very traumatic to watch."

"What about Lenalee?" asks Isaac.

"She will be assisting me in this operation."

Isaac and Lavi look at each other, shrug their shoulders and left the room. Lenalee stays in the room to assist her brother, who told Katarina to lie on the operating table. Lenalee put a pillow under her head to make her feel comfortable. Komui first uses an x-ray to find the innocence located in Katarina's head. The innocence is in her brain and Komui asks her, "Can you please activate your innocence?"

She nods and calls out "Innocence Activate" to stimulate her innocence. A mask appears on her face and her eyes glow bright red.

"So, your innocence is a patristic type. It is the rarest forms off all anti-akuma weapons." Komui explains.

His smile grew evilly and says, "Now, the real operation is about to begin."

* * *

Isaac and Lavi are waiting outside the operating room and chat for a bit.

"Are you okay now?" Lavi asks, still a little concern about his depression.

"Yes, I'm fine; I don't have to worry about it anymore." Isaac replies.

"So, what do you think of the new girl."

"Well, she is pretty with her red hair and crimson eyes, but she's kind of… odd."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she left Venice without listening to me and she blames me because of her father's death."

After a few minutes of chit chat, they hear a scream coming from the operating room. It belongs to Katarina and Lavi says, "Wow, I'm glad I'm not a parasitic type."

"So am I; that sounded very painful." Isaac adds.

Komui come out of the room, carrying Katarina in his arms. She is unconscious, wearing bandages over her head, covering her eyes.

"What happen to her?" Isaac asks.

"She fainted after my brother operated on her head." Lenalee says as she walks out of the operating room.

"That must be a painful place to operate." Lavi notes.

"Well, there is only one test she needs to pass." Komui mentions, "Let's take her to Hevlaska."

Everyone follow Komui down the elevator to see Hevlaska. Isaac is reading through his innocence book to check on something. Hevlaska has come to the elevator and takes Katarina's limp body and prepares the synchronization rate.

"1% 2% 4% 8% 16% 32% 64% 90%" she stops there and says, "It seems that 90% is the maximum of her synchronic rate Katarina and her innocence is capable of."

When she returns Katarina back to the elevator, Komui held out his arms as Hevlaska gives Katarina to him. Isaac walks up to her and touches her head. He looks at his book and says, "Heal."

A glow spread through his body and into his left arm, which is touching Katarina. The light transfers to her head and shines until it disappears. Isaac removes his hand on her head as she begins to move. She tries to look at her surrounding, but her eyes are covered in bandages, blocking her sight.

"Wh-where am I?" she asks as she stares to struggle.

"Relax Katarina, you're in the order." Komui says, "You passed out when I operated on you."

"Well, I do still feel a headache. Do you provide me my own room?"

"Yes we do; I'll take you to your room as soon as possible.

'_I guess I still need a little more practice to fully recover her wounds.'_ Isaac thought.

The elevator rises up to the main floor and Komui takes Katarina to her room. Isaac is about to follow him because he's concern about Katarina, but Komui turns to him and says, "Let Katarina rest, Isaac she is still hurt from the operation."

Isaac stands there as Komui walks away with Katarina.

"Hey Bubbles, have you had dinner yet? Jerry is about to end his shift so if you want dinner, hurry and go to the dinning hall." said Lavi.

Isaac notices he is hungry so he decides to go to the dinning hall to eat dinner.

* * *

Komui arrives at the dorm where Katarina will be staying in. He opens the door and enters the room. He places her on a bed and says, "You should rest for now. I'll check up on you later."

Katarina nods as she hears Komui leaving her room. She lies down on her bed and falls asleep.

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thanks for reading.**

**Allen: Hey! I'm not in this one!**

**Triforce: Sorry Allen, but I needed Isaac to stop being depressed. (To Isaac) Isaac, are you feeling better?**

**Isaac: Yes, but why does seeing Katarina help with my depression?**

**Triforce: To get your mind off Lenalee. You are interested in libraries and as you walked in, you thought seeing Katarina alive and well is more important then your emo thoughts.**

**Isaac: I am NOT emo.**

**Triforce: Then don't be depressed.**

**Isaac: I won't.**

**Triforce: That's good. (To Readers) Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. (Even though there's no Allen) This isn't my favourite chapter, but I knew Katarina will show up somewhere in the story after the mission in Venice.**

**Lenalee: I thought Komui sent a group of finders to look for her.**

**Triforce: Some of them gave up on that quest and some are searching the wrong areas. (To Readers) The poll for my next fan fiction is still open, you can find it on my profile page, please make sure you vote. If you have any questions, ideas or future story requests.**

**Lenalee, Allen and Isaac: Please Review!**

**Allen: Hopefully I'm in the next chapter!**


	19. The Date

**Chapter 19 – The Date**

* * *

A few weeks has past since the mission in Delhi. Allen is in Tyki's room, playing a fair game of poker with him with no cheating. Allen won a few games and Tyki won a few games which makes the game even for both of them because they both get a chance to win. Allen looks at his hand and draws card from the deck. He looks at it and adds it to his hand, discarding a card he didn't want. Allen sits there and grins innocently as Tyki raises an eyebrow. It is his turn and Tyki looks at his hand and smirks evilly.

"I call a full house." he says laying his cards face up.

Allen looks at the full house and grins innocently at Tyki.

"I call a straight flush." Allen says.

Tyki stares at the straight flush shockingly and says, "You're not cheating are you boy?"

Allen shakes his head. Tyki sighs and tells Allen he's free to leave because he is done with poker for today. He grabs the book he was reading earlier in the study and reads it. Allen leaves the room but after he closes the door behind him, the twins ambush him and each of them grabs one arm.

"Target-" David started the sentence.

"Captured" Jasdero finishes it.

"What are you guys doing?" Allen asks.

"Our punishment week is over." David replies.

"So we're going to kidnap you away from Tyki~ hee!" says Jasdero.

Allen stares at them blankly and says, "Aren't I already kidnapped in this situation."

The twins look at each other, giggling and replies in unison, "Maybe, but you're going on a date!"

Allen jumps in shock and yells, "A DATE?! NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU GUYS!"

"We are not going to date you, stupid apprentice." David said dryly.

"You're not; then who am I dating?" Allen asks

"Oh Allen~" sings a voice which belongs to Road. She walks towards them and says to Allen cheerfully, "I am so excited that I'm going on a date with you!"

"Since when did I agree on going on a date with you and wouldn't the Millennium Earl punish you if you took me like he did to these fools here?" Allen asks slightly irritated.

"Oh Allen, I knew you would say no, but with that collar around your neck, you'll have to obey and go on a date with me and I already asked Lord Millennium about this." she replies.

"You did?!" the twins and Allen exclaims in unison.

_ ~Flashback~_

_Road was skipping down the hallway and came to the Earl's quarters. She prances in there and sings, "Lord Millennium~"_

_ The Millennium Earl turns to face Road and says, "Yes my dear Road, how may I help you?"_

_ Road looks at him pleadingly and asks, "Can I please take Allen out on a date?"_

_ The Earl taps his chin and says, "I don't know Road; there are exorcists out there who will come and take Allen back and we cannot afford to lose him or the fourteenth."_

_ Road's eyes grew bigger and pleas, "But I'll take care of him; I'll even give him a disguise so no one can notice him."_

_ She keeps staring at him with round teary eyes then the Earl says, "Okay, you can go on a date with him, but please be careful when you're out on your date. I want you and Allen to come back in one piece."_

_ Road smiles cheerfully and hugs the Earl._

_ "Oh thank you, Lord Millennium." she says as she finishes hugging him and skips out of the room._

_ ~Flashback ends~_

"And that's how I got his permission about going on a date with you." Road says cheerfully to Allen as he looks at her in distress. She turns glances at the twins and says, "You guys know what to do. Get him ready before our date."

They nod at her and drag Allen in their room. They set him on a bed and look at each other.

"What should we dress our little brother into for Road's date?" asks David.

Jasdero shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know; pink hair dye?"

Allen and David slap their foreheads from that ridiculous idea and Allen says, "Maybe I'll ask someone who actually knows."

"What do you mean?" ask Jasdero.

Allen closes his eyes as the twins stare at him. Sweat drops rolls down their head and David says, "Idiot pupil, there is no time to sleep."

"Let me talk to my uncle." Allen says while his eyes are still closed.

The twins tilt their heads in confusion, reaches out and shakes him exclaiming, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

* * *

_Allen enters his head and finds Neah._ _He sees his nephew coming towards him and says, "Oh hello Allen, you want me to take over?"_

_ Allen nods and says, "You have a date with Road."_

_ "I do?!" Neah blushes and smiles cheerfully._

_ "Yes uncle and the Jasdevi twins are thinking about what we should wear on the date. Since you love Road, maybe you should tell them what we should wear on the date."_

_ Neah stares down at Allen for a few secants and says, "So, the two idiots can't decide what we should wear on the date?"_

_ Allen nods his head._

_ "Okay, I'll tell them what we need to wear, because I want to go on a date with Road." Neah says as he leaves the room._

* * *

The Jasdevi twins stare at Allen, poking him and nudging him to wake up. Allen, who is now being controlled by Neah wakes up, opening his golden eyes and stares at the twins.

"Hello fools, my nephew told me you are having difficulties about finding the perfect attire for me on the date." He says.

The twins blink in confusion and Jasdero asks, "You're nephew? What kind of game are you playing for us, kid? Hee~"

David slaps his brother and says, "Can't you see, he allowed Neah to take over, the Noah who is within him. Neah refers to Cross's apprentice as his nephew, so that must mean he is the uncle that our little pupil mentioned earlier. It's similar to how we talk to our Noah within us."

Neah giggles a bit and says, "You are correct, but if you're dressing me up for my date, I would recommend a black tuxedo along with a white dress shirt a black tie, white gloves and black dress shoes. I would also recommend dying my hair black."

The twins nod their heads. David goes to their closet and found a tuxedo, a white shirt and black dress shoes while Jasdero looks in their drawers finding a pair of white gloves and a black tie. They hand the clothes over to Neah and they hid in the closet as he is getting dressed. As Neah changes in the clothes the twins gave to him, he is having difficulties straightening his tie.

"Hey bro, are you dressed?" David asks while he's still in the closet.

"Yeah, we want to come out of this closet~ hee." says Jasdero.

Neah stares at the closet and says, "You guys can come out now, but I'm having problems fixing this tie."

The twin jumps out of their closet and runs up to their 'brother'. They watch him struggle with the tie until they decided to help him out. They tighten it a bit and straighten it out.

"Hey bro, I thought you already knew how to straighten your tie." David says to Neah.

"Well I did, 35 years ago before I died. I seem to have lost my talent." Neah replies.

Jasdero giggles and holds a can of hair dye and says, "Now, let's dye your hair pink."

Neah stares at him blankly and David slaps his twin and yells, "He wants his hair to be dyed black you idiot!"

"Well excuse me bro, I liked it better when his hair was dyed pink. It was fun!" argues Jasdero.

"I WANT MY HAIR DYED BLACK!" yells Neah, "It more natural when my hair is dyed black. I don't want to be seen in public with pink hair!"

Jasdero frowns as David grabs a can of black hair dye with a cocky smile and says, "Well, let's dye your hair black then."

Jasdero puts the can of pink hair dye down and grabs a comb while his twin brother is spraying Neah's hair with black hair dye. When David finishes dying the possessed teen's hair, Jasdero come in and combs his hair. David went to get their make up kit and wait until his twin brother is finish combing Neah's hair. When he is done, David comes in and puts foundation on Neah's face to cover his scar and features. He also applies eyeliner on his eyes, similar to how David wears his. Once he's finish doing Neah's make up, he takes him to their mirror so Neah can see his appearance.

"So, what to you think~ hee!" sings Jasdero.

"Will Road like your appearance, because knowing her she love your hair and make up." says David.

Neah stares at his appearance and says, "I can't believe this; you guys actually did a wonderful job."

He smiles and turns to the twins and says, "I think Road would love my appearance."

The twins smiles cheerfully and look at each other and high fives. They each grab one of Neah's arms and say in unison, "Let's go show Road and see how she thinks!"

They all walk out of their room and takes Neah to Road's room. They knock on her door and she sings, "Who is it~?"

"It's us~ and we brought you your date." the twin sang back in unison.

Road comes out of the room wearing her sari Neah bought for her. She looks at Neah exclaiming, "Oh my god Allen, you look sooo handsome!"

Neah smiles sheepishly and says, "Why thank you Road, but I'm Neah."

He looks at her attire, smiling and says, "I see you're wearing the sari I bought for you from Delhi."

Road is a little surprise that Neah has taken control over Allen, but Allen or not she is still happy to see him.

"Yes, this sari is a wonderful gift." she says as she takes Neah's arm, "Come on, and let's go on our date."

Neah blushes and nods his head. Road thanks the twins for getting himself ready. She takes Neah down the hallway, leaving the twin as they ran into the Millennium Earl.

"Oh Road, you're just the girl I needed to see." he says.

Road blinks at him puzzled and ask, "You wanted to see me Lord Millennium."

The Earl's smile grew larger and says, "I have a mission for both you and Allen while you're on your date."

Road tilts her head and asks, "A mission, but wouldn't that interfere with our date?"

"No, no, you can still have your date on the mission. You and Allen are going to a fancy restaurant in Paris. There is something odd about that restaurant which could mean innocence. Go there, retrieve the innocence and enjoy the rest of your date."

Road jumps excitedly and cheers "We'll do our best, Lord Millennium!"

Before she and Neah can go on their date, the Earl places one hand on Neah's shoulder and says, "Oh Allen-pet, or should I say Neah-pet, we need your dark matter innocence enabled for this mission and you're missing something for your date."

He snaps his fingers as the black matter bracelet engulfs the innocence on Neah's hand. Before he releases Neah, he puts a top hat on him.

"There, now you look extraordinary." says the Earl.

Road hugs Neah and cheers, "Now you look strikingly handsome!"

The Earl kept smiling at them and waves, saying, "Now you two run along now and enjoy your date."

"We will~" Road chimes as she and Neah leave the area.

* * *

Neah and Road have arrived in Paris. They look for a restaurant, which stands out and could possibly be the place where the innocence is hidden. Neah looks at a white fancy looking restaurant with gold letters saying, "La Rouge" on it. It has flower pots hanging on the ceiling at the entrance with blue roses in them and two gold angel statues on the roof. Neah shows Road that restaurant and asks her is this the place they are looking for. Road looks at the restaurant too and replies, "That restaurant does look nice on the inside, lets go check what it's like on the inside."

Neah nods and follows her to the restaurant. They enter and look around in this place. The walls are a dark burgundy red and the tables have fancy golden edges. The chairs are made out of golden metal and they have cushions that are the same colour as the walls. The host greets Neah and Road and asks them do the have a reservation. They look at him puzzled and Neah asks, "Do we need one?"

The host shook his head and says, "No, but you will have to wait until a table to open up."

Road doesn't like the idea of waiting, but she does believe this restaurant has the innocence. There are some people, who are dressed casually, couldn't get through the entrance. This restaurant must only allow people in with formal attire. Thank goodness Road and Neah are both wearing fancy clothing. They decide to stay in this restaurant. As they told the host they were staying, the host asks them, "Table for how many?"

"Two." Neah answers.

"What name should I put you find couple under?"

"Kamelot." Road replies.

The host writes Road's last name down on a clipboard and he tells them it would take fifteen or twenty minutes to get them seated. Neah and Road nods as they sit on a bench, waiting for Road's last name to be called up. They chattered for a twenty minutes until the host calls out, "Kamelot?"

Neah and Road got up as they heard Road's last name. The host escorts them to their table and gives them their menus. As they look through the menus as a waiter came and fill there glasses with water and asks them, "Should I get you anything else to drink besides water?"

Road asks for a glass of milk and Neah asks for Pepsi. The waiter left to get them their drinks as Road and Neah read through their menus.

"Hey Neah, want to share the 'La Rogue special' with me?" Road asks as Neah is still looking through the menu.

"Which is?" Neah asks.

"Spiced grilled chicken with fresh white rice and fresh vegetables."

The special seems to intrigue Neah so he says, "Sure, we can share the special and it seems delicious."

Road smiles after his reply. The waiter came back with their drinks and asks them are they ready to order. They nod their heads and ask for the special to share. They hand the menus to the waiter as he left to get their orders. While they are waiting, Neah and Road have a conversation.

"I missed you after that dreadful night when you died." Road says.

"I know; I'm surprised that you still love me." Neah says sheepishly.

Road knows that Neah killed everyone the original Noah Clan in the past, except her and the Millennium Earl. He attempted to murder her, but he decided to spare her life. Then she says, "I was mad at you for betraying the family. You spared my life; I was afraid you didn't love me anymore."

Neah did have a grudge on the family. They took Mana away and murdered his mother. At that point, Neah hated Road but he didn't have the guts to murder the person he once loved. He doesn't know why he loves her again; she seems very loyal to the Millennium Earl, who he truly hated. The Earl is the reason why his mother is dead, blaming Mana for everything. Neah shoves that thought aside and looks up at Road.

"Road?" he starts, "Do you remember the time we first met?"

Road tries to remember and says, "Yes, I remember. I saved you from those sub-humans who are picking on you."

Neah smiles and says, "You were the first to understand my DNA, considering you are a Noah. Not even my family understands the genetics I was born with."

Road smiles at him and asks, "Do you ever want to start a family?"

Neah blushes in embarrassment as he thought about it. He did love Road, but it seems too quick. They are in a middle of a war between the Exorcists and the Noah Clan. Neah wants to destroy the Millennium Earl, but Road is still loyal to him. How would she feel about Neah if he murders the Millennium Earl? Neah replies, "Maybe some day, but I am not ready to start a family."

Road pouts and says, "That's a shame; I really wanted to start a family and have a couple kids."

Neah looks at her sympathetically and says, "It's not that I don't want to; I'm just saying this year seems to be rough, that's all."

"Rough, what do you mean?" she asks.

"It just is." he says, "By the way, If we had kids, what should we name them?"

Road taps the table with her fingers and says, "If we had a boy, I would name him Joshua."

"But what if we had a girl?" Neah asks.

Road thought about it and says, "I always like the name, Rhealean"

Neah smiles sweetly and says, "I like that name, too."

The waiter came with their order and set the La Rouge special on the table. Road thanks the waiter as he left and share the special with her date. They split the chicken in half and divide an even amount of rice and vegetables on each plate. When they are eating the food, they feed each other back and forth. As they finish eating their food, the waiter came back and asks them how their food was. They reply that the food is delicious. The waiter asks if they want any desert. Road and Neah stare at each other and back to the waiter and Road say, "Yes, we will love to have desert."

The waiter takes their empty plate from them and leaves to fetch a desert menu. He came back in two minutes and hands them the menu. They look at it together and Road asks Neah, "I know you love apple pie, do you want to share it with me?"

Neah nods as he tells the waiter he and Road are going to share the apple pie. The waiter nods as he takes the desert menu and walks off. As they were waiting, Neah tells Road that he needs to use the men's room, so he got up and went there. Now Road has to wait for the pie and her date to return.

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Kanda: Tsk, It's not Thanksgiving you idiot.**

**Triforce: It's Thanksgiving where I'm living, genius and HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT, BAKANDA! *points gun at him***

**Kanda: Pointing that gun don't scare me.**

**Triforce: *shoots Kanda feet which freezes his legs in place* Now it's time for payback for calling me an idiot. *grins evilly***

**Kanda: (sarcastically) And what might that be.**

**Triforce: *inserts a pink ball in the gun and shoots it at Kanda's hair, dying his hair pink* Oh, so that's how Jasdevi dyed Allen's hair pink.**

**Allen: I think it suits him.**

**Kanda: Shut up beansprout!**

**Allen: IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!**

**Kanda: whatever, and Triforce I'm going to kill you for-**

**Triforce: *shoots Kanda's mouth and freezes it* For what? You're the one who called me an idiot! You deserved it!**

**David: Okay Triforce, you had your fun. Can we please have our guns back?**

**Jasdero: Please?**

**Triforce: Um, let me think about it... Nope.**

**Jasdevi: WHY NOT?!**

**Triforce: These guns are one way to keep you guys in line and I'm just having too much fun!**

**Tyki: Great, not only that you're crazy, you're INSANE!**

**Triforce: I am, aren't I! Mwahahaha- *clears throat* (To Readers) Sorry about all of the shenanigans guys. I know it's not Thanksgiving for everyone, but I have one question. "What is you favourite holiday?" Mine is Christmas because I get presents and hang with my family. I know the ending of this chapter is kind of weird, but don't judge me. This ending would make more sense when I finish the next chapter. Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I was busy with other stuff like work, sports and a friend who keeps kidnapping me on the weekends, so don't expect me to finish my chapters super fast. Another reason I'm updating slowly lately is I am also busy writing my other story, "Noah's Creed" and I am currently doing a project that I will post sometime this month because it's close to Halloween. The poll for what story I should make next after this story or "Noah's Creed" is still open. You can find the poll on my profile so MAKE SURE YOU VOTE! If you have any questions, idea's or future story request.**

**Allen, Tyki and Jasdevi: Please Review!**

**Triforce: Kanda, do the disclaimer and maybe I'll stop tormenting you. *shoots a white blast and his mouth, unfreezing his mouth***

**Kanda: Che, Triforce doesn't own D. Gray Man or any of the characters except her OCs.**


End file.
